A Promise for a Promise
by DunWhiteEyes
Summary: Basically," she explained, "it means that if you break my promise, I'll break yours. If you tell my secret, I'll tell yours. If you leave me behind, don't expect me to pick you up when you fall… If you betray me? Than I won't forgive you."
1. Revenge

**REDONE**

Okay Cherry's bitbeast is male. He is a black panther. He is very loyal and trust worthy but very suspicious of those he doesn't know. His name is Cyro. (it doesn't men anything I just love the sound.) also his emotion's send colours through Cherry's thoughts. And also this starts right as the Russian tournament is starting. hint, hintalso(i've said that way too much) Cyro can take over cherry's body when he wants/she wants him to

Disclaimer: ehem I own Beyblade. B.T.W; say hi to Fuzzle my dancing pink and purple furry elephant.

In an Alley way of Russia a thirteen-year-old girl sleeps. Her long black cape pulled around her for warmth and camouflage in the shadows. Her red brow creases as if in confusion or perhaps frustration as her troubled dreams take a frightful twaist.

**Revenge**

)(o)( Flashback )(o)(

"Kai!" I yelled.The sound boomeddown the grimy corridor.He whipped around to face me, the expression on his face that of shock.

"Cherry! You shouldn't be here! What if someone sees!" he hissed frantically.

It didn't matter; none of it did. Tears course down my cheeks as I come to halt infront of him. I sob int his shirt as Ihad done many times before.

"It doesn't matter anymore Kai!" I bit my lip in frustration, tasting the salt of my own tears.

"What do you mean? What's going on? Why are you crying?" He put a soft hand on my shoulder and tried to wipe the tears away with the other only for them to be replaced by others. "Tell me. What's wrong?" his voice was reassuring as always, however confused.

"They said the female sect-" I pause as my throat closes upbefore blurting, "Isn't working out! They're going to shut the whole thing down! They don't know what they're going to do but it won't be nice! Help Kai! Wha'doIdo!" He enveloped me in a hug, stopping my ranting.

"A promise for a promise" was all he said.

"A secret for a secret." I managed to croak,

"no one takes all the blame" him.

"and no one gets left behind" me. Then both of us, my voice getting stronger with each word as we recited our pact.

"Sworn by the tears we cry," I finished. There was some sort of magic in those words that always made me- no, _us_,feel better.

A pained look crossed his face for a moment but it quickly passed.

"Cherry" he said suddenly. "We're gonna need a plan if we're going to get out of here with our lives." I looked at him.

"Y-y-you mean we're gonna finally get out of here?" My eyes brightened with excitement at the prospect of finally going I'd been trying to get Kai to go since forever! I latched onto his neck in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you sooooooooo much Kai! I can't wait!"

"Go pack." he said. His voice now demanding and firm. I wipe the tears from my eyes away and hurry away, dodging the 'hidden' cameras from mere habit.

)(o)( End Flashback)(o)(

Crimson eyes flash open. Slowly they narrow into an unfocused glare. "You'll pay Kai, I swear by all the tears I cried over you. You will pay." Suddenly her pointed ears twitched, andshe turned her head.Sitting completely still she watched as a man ran by, followed by a gunshot that landed near her foot, sparking against the ground and ricochetting away. Another man ran by, but in an instant she was up and had him a headlock gasping for air.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he growled.

"Killin' is a crime. Yah should'a known that." she said, not answering his question.

"Yeah whazza runt like you gonna do 'bout it!"

"This." She tightened her hold on him.Cutting off his air supply in a cruel restraint.

"o-okay." he wheezed, face reddening and the veins in his neck showing more clearly.

"Wha'did that man do to you?" Shedemanded, letting go just enough so he could breathe normally.

"He kicked me dog, Spike."

"Spike?" she rolled her eyes"figures. Just don't go killin' people cuz they hurt your dog. It's stupid and you can land yourself in jail- even if they deserved it." She smirked at the end, letting him go and grabbing his wrist.Jabbing a cavity pressshe made himdrop the gun.Picking it up she examined it with critical eyes.

"Nice gun." She commented dryly.

"I try."

"Thanks, I'll enjoy it." Flipping from an over hanging sign post to the roof,she dodged the drunken punch he aimed at her.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"the outraged manscreamed after her, jumping up and down. "I paid good money for that!" She stopped a moment, looking at the sky.Ihad beencoal black just a while ago, but nowsported anindigo colour.

"Sorry, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got a date with the sunset!" she laughed before running off. A voice belled through her mind as she jumped to the ground form an awning.

/Mistress, you really shouldn't preach to people about killing. You're no better yourself. You've probably killed ten times the amount of men he's killed./ the bitbeast's deep voice chimed. Cyro, as was the panthers name, had been connected to her through one of Biovolts cruel experiments. She had been the only survivor

/Yeah, I know but, that doesn't mean other's should follow me, and plus I don't kill without a damned good reason/ she replied, walking down the empty street before turnign into anohter alley. Preffering not to be seen she took ot using alternate routes through the city. She had learned long ago people did not take kindly to mutants such as herself.

/Yes mistress./ Cyro receded away.

She took a sharp and turn came to a sudden stop. Doing a three sixty in the air she faced a ladder. /I think we should take the rooftops./ She said to her friend./It's harder but has a much better view./

/Do you not think it unwise? So dangerous the fall./ his cryptical language filled her mind reply.

/Nah. I'm good and if I fall I'll land on my feet. Cats always do./ She smirked one fang slipping over her lower lip.

/Of course mistress. There's not a way in the abyss to convince you otherwise./ the black panther responded. If he could roll his eyes he would have.

/Nope. Not a chance./ she replied cockily. /Not a chance.../ With that she jumped onto the ladder and began to climb it. Seeing the sky starting to go from indigo to grey-blueshe picked up her pace. Racing along the top of buildingsshe launched herself off the edges. She loved rooftop travel. She was glad that the buildings were fairly close together.

One jumped loomed ahead. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and with a hoot of exileration she called upon her bitbeast, beckoning him to enjoy it with her. Her stride lengthened, her hands touchign the ground as her feline make-up allowed her to do so.Upon herlast stride she crouched and sprang across the gap, more like a cat than ever. Her cape billowing out behind her she reached for the edge, extending her musclesto their greatestcapacity.Reality stepped into her adrenaline phazed mind as she realized she was too far away. Stretching her fingers out, her hands came down on the ridge, immediadtely tightening as the rest of her body slammed in ot the side of the building. The breathe was crushed from her lung on impact.

"ooooowwwwwww."Now human, shemoaned, struggling to pullherself up the wall. She fell over theledge landing with a light _thud_.Pushign herself up shehugged her ribs, stumbling a step.She fell to her kness andtried to catch her breath. "Jesus!" she smirked in spite of herself /Cyro, next time I go take that big a jump, stop me./

/I tried mistress, yet you did not listen./ He growled in laughter.

/You cocky son of a b./ she bit out.

/More now than ever mistress./ Came his usual wise reply. No offense was taken.

Recovering from it she looked out to the edge of town, noticing the light of the sun was nearly up.

Finally she leaned against the trunk slightly out of breath and looked at the breathtaking view before her. She grinned a sharp-toothed grin and asked her bit beast /Isn't it beautiful/

/I cannot see it. Let me use your eyes./ He replied. She could feel his longing in her own mind sending a flash of maroon through her thoughts.

/Of course, how couldI have been so stupid./ She suddenly became blind temporarily as she gave her eyesight to her counterpart.

/It is beautiful./ he said retreating into her mind again. She smiled when she got her eyes back.

/Yes it is.../ She sat for a minute, reflecting upon her morning until she remembered her flashback/dream and scowled.

/You don't suppose I'll ever find Kai do you? We've been searching forever now and we still can't find him. It's like he's just vanished./

/We will find him someday mistress./

/I know, but when will 'someday' be/ She stared at the ever reddening sky remembering bitterly what he had done.

/Is there any way you can just be happy that you escaped Biovolt and forget about Kai/Cyro asked, worried for her saftey.

/I tried that already. I can't./ she replied simply. She could feel his worry. It sent flashes of light baby blue mixed with green through her thoughts. /He chose Black Dranzer over me. I will never forgive him./ A flash of purple indicated his sympathy. She'd been seeing that colour more and more often...  
She pulled her beyblade out of her pocket and examined the ruby edge shining in the sunlight.

/You suppose we should enter a tournament? It would be kinda fun. They wouldn't know what hit'em./

/Yes we should, there will be better competition than the ones I've been getting./ he growled happily at the thought of gettingmore challenging duels.

/We start our search for a tournament today than./ the flurry of yellow through her thoughts lightened her mood considerabley.


	2. Need the Money

**REDONE**

Disclaimer: If you think I own beyblade than hit yourself harder. Maybe you'll regain some sanity.

* * *

**In need of money**

Cherry walked down the streets of Russia, on her way to the BBA building. She tucked her tail within her pants and pulled a touque over her unruly hair to hide her ears. She shoved her hands in her pants pockets to hide her nails.

Once she got to the building she paused, looking it over, before pushing one of the two the doors open.

"Miss, may I help you?" asked a lady at the desk. She looked every bit the part of a receptionist.Orange har twisted up in a tight bun, almost painfully tight. Cherrelle wondered if she got a headache from it. Glasses framed sharp, no-nonsense eyes and her lips were tight and pressed.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a tournament to enter." Cherry replied.

"One moment." Typing at her computer she searched the page. "There is _one_ tournament going on. It's quite a ways away. A couple hours drive at least. It's part of this year's world championship." She paused as she read certian lines from the article. " The BBA takes the best teams from every state to the World Championships... its held in a month's time or so... single, double, or teams..."

"How much is it to compete?"

"One hundred dollars per person." She replied as if this was what she did every day. Whichit probably was.

"Excuse me?" Cherry said stiffening, her eyes widening slightly. "One hundred? You're kidding me right?"

"No. I wish I were, but the BBA needs all the money they can get so they can fund this operation. Though I say its for the better, no ruffians who are looking for cheap room and board will be competing now. Perhaps we will have a more civilized competition this year." The lady hadn't look up once, but if she had, a glare to rival none other than a hiwitari was what she would have met. Of course, no one could match a hiwitari glare, theaccursedreceptionistwould most probably have lived. "I hope you're able to find someway to pay. Good day ma'am."

Cherrelleturned and left without even saying a 'thank you' or 'goodbye'.

/People who live like me don't have that kind of money./ she stated to her bitbeast bitterly. /I hate it./Cherrelleleaned against a wall and slid down, wrapping her arms round her legs. /I'll never get the money./ she sighed, letting her head fall onto her knees.Accepting the swirl of purple sympathy from Cyro, thatclouded her thoughts.

/I feel you're loss mistress, and it saddens me. However, should you not be trying to find a way of obtaining your goals rather than excepting defeat before you've given the best of your efforts/ his voice resonated within her head.

/You're right, but what is there? In case you haven't noticed, the only way I get money is from beybattles./

/So.../

Cherry stopped a moment. /Uh.../ she thought for moment. /of course! Cyro, you're a genius/

/Of course I am./ came his smug reply, accompanied bya growling purr of happiness.

/If I can strike up a bet with some blader for a hundred dollars than that tournament is mine/ A flash of yellow, and a growl of praise.

/I am joyful for you're happiness./ he stated.

She started off towards the beybladeing place of Moscow. It was too close to Biovolt for comfort, so she didn't go there often, but if she wanted cocky bladers that would make a stupid bet with her, that's where she would start.

She stepped around a corner, her cape fluttering slightly behind her as she smirked.

Almost there.

Turning another cornerCherry came to a street.Glancing form side to side, she let a car pass before dashing across. She was closer to Biovolt than she cared to be. Keeping all senses alert, she walked past a chain-linkfence.This fence surrounded half of theclearing.Two buildings framed the other.

Someone had set up a beyblade dish in the middle, which was where all the jocks bladed. A couple of amateurs practiced in bowls they brought themselves.Once within hearing range, Cherrelle's ears twitched at the scream of a boy.

"NO! Please! My beyblade! I've worked so hard! I surrender!" Cherry pushed her way through the small croud that had gathered around the dish, intent on seeing what the commotion was.

A boy was smirking. Everything about him was cocky and egocentric.Sporting a jean jacket with the sleeves ripped off over a green T-shirt that had a red symbol of the skull and crossbones on it, he had black jean pants on. They werefrayed at the bottom andhad a few chains dangled at the side. Another boy at the opposite side of the dishlooked like he was about to burst into tears.

"You should have known better than to challenge me! Loser!" He replied to the begging of theboy.His beyblade went in for the kill, ready to rip the other kids blade to pieces.However, before it could touch the other kids blade,it was suddenly knocked out of the dish.

"Who has the nerve! Who dares-" he spluttered before Cherrelle interupted him.

"Hey bonehead! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"She yelled as the crowd stepped away from her. They looked to the guy. He sent her a murderous glare.

"Why you little! Where do get the nerve to interrupt my battle?"

"When you're going to demolish someone's blade!"

"what are you gonna do 'bout it? Huh?"

"I'm going to challenge you to a battle!" she snapped.

He looked at her, sizing her up, before bursting out into laughter."You want to battle me?" he asked incredulously

"damn straight."

"You gotta be kidding me! I eat girls like you for breakfast!"

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Her voice was silky as she raised an eyebrow. Theabsolute personifiation of a feline.

"Sure, name your price."

"One hundred dollars." came her reply as she smirked. Bingo! The cat was awarded her cream.

"and you? What are you gonna bet?"

"anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything within reason."

"how about you're blade?"

She looked down at her red and black blade, the ruby ledge shining. The picture of a majestic panther was imprinted on the bitchip, fur gleaming in the light, and predatory leer emenating thepride that he was. A high price for aside-line battle. No matter how sure she was, cockiness was not acceptable with so high abounty.

Mulling over it, she bit the side of her cheek, weighing the consequences. "You're on." Shespokefinally.

A swirl of red and blue shot through her thoughts. (anger and worry)

/That is not a wise decision./ Snapped Cyro's heatedvoice.

Sorry as she was that he was angry with her for accepting thebet, she couldn't back down now.

/sorry Cyro.../ she whispered down their linking path, before bringing her launcher into veiw form one of her many deep pockets.

* * *

Yay! It's kind of cliffhangy-ish. I guess... I dub the a hillhangar! YAY'S! Thankies to Musei Kage: sorry for taking so long, and thankies for liking it./ and Kohari:I know my story is cool! Okay so I'm slightly egocentric. Oh well also to 'Me': I haven't got the slightest clue of what you're talking about but thankies for reviewing anyway. 

Fire and Ice:  
Some say the world will end in fire.  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction, ice  
Is also great And would suffice.

Luvz ya's .  
Crimson!


	3. In need of a friend

Hies! Sorry I took so long! The computer had a virus so I wasn't able to update at all! THEN I had written _six pages_ of work, but then mom erased it _all_!!!! She says that this _poke-a-man_ stuff is bad for me and I shouldn't be so obsessed with it. She can't even get the name of pokemon right! and I've never been obsessed with pokemon! I don't even like pokemon! Need I go on? Probably not.

1.) She can't even get the name right

2.) She doesn't know the slightest thing about it

3.) She thinks that I get swears from it. It's less than G rated! If it were any less it would be _teletubbys_!

4.) I'm not obsessed with it I have a life! My friends! My dad in Alberta!! My other obsessions!!

5.) She thinks I'm not getting enough exercise I spend too much time writing and drawing about this stuff. Beyblade isn't all I write about! and I am _the _most fit student in my class! I can beat the tar out of anyone at my school! I can single handedly beat all the guys in my class at arm-wrestling let alone the girls! And they're not exactly fat slobs either!

6.) This is my life. I love beyblade and it goes along with my talents. Reading and drawing and writing it's who I am it's what I do. It's cruel to erase six pages of hard earned work just because you don't like it.

Anyway she said she was sorry and I actually think she is. I forgave her and now we're on good terms again. I love her so much, and I know that she only wants what she thinks is best for me, but she can be so infuriating! I am the best I can be without being inhuman!

SO now I think I've given you a good enough excuse as to why I'm late but here's my toiling all over again. I hope you're happy or at least satisfied.

Kai: They'll never be happy or satisfied for that matter

Me: whad'a you know!?

Kai: More than you.

Me: that's not true!!  
Everyone: yes it is!

Me:--U I'm so glad to have such loyal friends. Ne wayz Ray do the disclaimer

Ray: Wh-

Me: don't bother arguing I always end up doing it anyways.

Disclaimer: If you think I own beyblade than sue me. I'd love to see how stupid of a lawyer you bring.

* * *

In need of a friend

Cherry stepped up to the red dish as a confident smirk became planted on the guy's features. "Show me your money," she demanded.

"Here." He pulled out a one hundred dollar bill before stuffing it back in his pocket.

"Happy"

"Very"

This was good. She hadn't expected to get such a quick offer.

A boy with curly red hair blue jeans and a red jacket came forward from the steadily growing crowd. He looked fairly nervous.

"I-I'll be the ref'." When no one answered he took that as an okay.

"Three!"

She loaded her blade a menacing glare giving her an air of intimidation

"Two"

His smirk vanished without a trace as he did the same loading his own blade.

"One!"

"Let's rock" she smirked.

"Let it RIIIIP!!!!!!!!!"

With a violent downward motion she launched her blade. Giving it extra speed power and precision. The two met in the middle smashing into each other before separating and repeating a couple of times. Suddenly Cyro swerved away circling the rim as he followed.

"_Perfect_" she thought watching him fall right into her trap.

"A feeble attempt at escape, You'll never win."

"Don't be so sure. Cyro! Flash attack!" Cyro disappeared in a flash appearing without warning behind the other blade knocking him out of the dish.

/I won!/

/we won/Cyro said a swirl of yellow coming through her thoughts

/Yep! Look at him! /

She smirked.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Or is it more like a panther!" He didn't answer just stared down at his blade lying about a metre away from his shoes.

"H-h-how?" The look on his face made her smirk widen.

"You underestimated me. That's how. I learned the very same lesson never let you're ego swell so much you think you can defeat anyone there will always be someone better to look up to Now pay for your mistake."

"Harsh!" came a whisper from the crowd

"He deserved it!" came a retort.

"I agree with both of you." She said looking down at the two who were responsible making them go beet red, yet not reply. She turned back at him expecting to be getting his money and gave an exasperated sigh he was still looking at the beaten blade sullenly. She'd never get the money this way! She took a few steps forward picking up his blade. She examined it. She tried not to damage blades beyond repair if she could. They were expensive to replace. She knew.

"It's fixable" she determined.

nothing.

She shoved it in front of him. "Okay, face it, You. Made. An. Error! Learn from them don't sulk and cry like your doing now. The money your about to pay me will engrave the failure in your mind so you won't forget next time. Now take your stupid blade and pay up! I really need that money."

"Thank-you." he said suddenly

"what?" that was not what she had expected from him.

"Y-you know…. For- um… everything" her heart melted slightly. Key word: _slightly_

"That's nice, but I need the money." she replied but couldn't help but smirk

"Oh, of course" He said a slight smile appearing on his face. He dug into his pocket a frown appearing on his face as he searched for what he was looking for pulling out a wad of bills he hand her one.

"Where'd you get that money?"

"Somewhere."

"Don't give me that bull cock."

"Places."

"Not working."

"Not telling."

"HOW!"

"Why do you care anyway?!!!!!"

"Because! How did you get that much money!?"

"……."

"Drugs?" His head snapped up and he glared at her.

"I have my honour! I don't do drugs. It ruins you, and I happen to like the ability of thought."

"Good. Then how'd you get that much money?"

"I got some from a tournament."

"The last tournament was a couple of months ago and where's the rest from." Her glare lessened no more. She hated being lied to.

"Fine! I got it from stealing other kids blades in battle and then selling the parts!"

"That's why you bet my blade isn't it?"

"….."

"I thought so." She reached out intending to gab the bill but instead she grabbed the wad of them.

"Hey!!! That's mine! I worked hard for it!"

"I'm sure you did. Now you can earn it back. And this _is not _yours." She said stuffing the wad of cash into her pocket before turning on he heel her cape flying out behind her.

* * *

She strode away as fast as she could, unnerved. Partly because she was too close to Biovolt and partly because of the boy.

)(o)(Flashback)(o)(

"HOW!"

"Why do you care anyway?!!!!!"

)(o)(End Flashback)(o)(

_Why **do **I care? Why'd I just lose it like that?_

/perhaps you were concerned for his well being?/came Cyro's soft voice.

/I don't know him. It wasn't my problem./

/You are only human. You have compassion you are not emotionless!! You _can_ care!!!/ Cyro's voice came with a swirl of red. It unnerved Cherry but it wasn't enough for her to back down.

/I am Cherrelle of Biovolt! I have no compassion for others and I need no one!!/

/Than what am I…?/ Cyro's voice became soft and sad accompanied by a swirl of blue.

/……/It was a question that had haunted cherry for a long time one she feared above all else.

/I see. I have failed my purpose…./ a blue surrounded Cherry so immense she felt like she was drowning through the confusion she felt such a pain she hadn't felt for a long time. She felt as though her heart was being torn out from her ribcage only her loyal bitbeast friend wasn't there to help her through the torture this time around. She fell to her hands and knees and screamed her voice becoming the cry of a panther. Abruptly the confusion stopped and she was left out of breath curled up in a dark alleyway the pain of a fresh wound surrounding her heart.

/Cyro what was that!/ she asked when she had calmed down a small degree.

nothing

/Cyro? What happened?/

again nothing

/Cyro?/

/Okay, jokes up. It's not funny. You know you mean more to me than anything I have!/

She noticed that the warm glow at the back of her mind was gone. The alleyway seemed much darker. The musty smell she had become accustomed to, almost gone. She suddenly felt very alone.

/Cyro?/ She hugged herself. Never before had she felt so cold or wanted the warmth of another mind at the back of another more. She started to panic starting to realize what had happened, but not believing it.

/Cyro?/

/Cyro!/

/CYRO/

/CYRO!!!!!/

/YOU BLOODY GREAT BEAST!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!/

/Why have you hurt me….…!?/

/Cyro…..?/

"Cyro….." but Cyro couldn't hear her. If he could hear her pitiful confused whimpers and cries for him or feel her turmoil he would of come bounding back but he had blocked her away knowing he wouldn't have been able to resist it.

She was in shock ,sheet white, any sound came out an inaudible squeak or yelp, she could barley move, she was trembling so much, stumbling around in her new body. After a while she gave up curling into a ball to the best of her now limited abilities. She tried to wrap her tail around herself for warmth but she couldn't, it wasn't there. She moaned drowning in her own misery. She hadn't really ever noticed that she relied on her bitbeast side so much. She pulled her cape around her for warmth in the cold Russian night. The very pit of pitiful, too depressed to even cry.

The next morning she awoke with the sun as usual.

/Morning Cyro! Hope yo-……/ A wave of despair swept over her as she remembered. /Cyro why did you leave me? You know I didn't mean it…. Did I?/ Suddenly her eyes flashed a cold glint that had never been there before. "I'm cursed. Everyone I care about has left. No more. I. Will. Care. For. No one. She lifted herself up clumsily, and began to walk slowly trying to grow used to this new feeling then deliberately then stride, her old gait coming back slightly yet colder and more forced, stiffer not smooth. She kept her eyes ahead as not to trip and fall. She made her way to the BBA center she had some serious training before the tournament

* * *

Wow that was lots of hard work!!!! I had to do it all over again!! So sad. Now her bit beast is gone! What will she do? I want to take this space up to thank my reviewers I really love it when people take the time to review!

Kohari: I will read your stuff of course! I'm going to make it a promise to al reveiwers that I will read their fic unless they review for the sole purpose of advertisement!! Thankies!!

Sleepy-zzz: I still love your fic it's one of the first I always check to see if it's updated it's just my computers have been so awful I haven't been able to review anyone!!! Sorry about that! I hope Kai and Jewels forgive each other and become and couple or at least friends!! Thankies for your review I'm an admirer of your fic!

Musei Kage: Thankies so much for reviewing!! I'm glad you loved it!

By the way the tournament is a few months not going on at this moment if you want to know the reason then...

* * *

WARNING SPOILER!

She has to get acquainted with the BBbreakers and also practice and stuff before the tournament also she has to accept a certain "deal" from Biovolt.


	4. Unusual meeting

Hies everyone!!Coolie-o-sama!! I'm on a roll! I just finished the last chapter and I feel like starting another! Also I have to say I can't really follow the storyline for the Russian tournament I don't know it that well so this will be like my very own version of the Russian tournament.

I'm running out of good disclaimer lines

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade this would be the new Christmas song.

Jingle bells! Drigger smells!

Dranzer laid an egg!

Draceil died chok'n on a wheel!

And dragoon ran away! Hey!

(This I got from Fighting Spirits. I changed it a little though from the original. I highly recommend this fic to anyone! it is one of the greatest fics I have ever read!! It was hilarious and original!!)

Meeting

Cherry walked into the building the bitter edge of her stride and her very aura suggested she was dangerous yet demanded attention. She walked up to the desk.

"I've come to qualify for the tournament." She said

"excuse me but you need ID and to fill out this form." "I have no ID but I'll do my best to fill out your form" the lady handed her a form asking her name how to contact her where she lived health registration and so on the only thing she could answer was her name. Cherelle Balkov. She handed it to the receptionist who looked it over.

"We can't take this I'm sorry"

"Why not."

"because it gives us no information other than your name"

"You must have a home! A birth certificate! It looks like you've been raised on the streets!"Cherry raised a quizzical eyebrow.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the lady

"oh"

"do you have a problem with that? I've got the money now let me in!!!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"Why the hell not!"

"Security measures. If you have a medical emergency there is nothing for us to do." Cherry let out a frustrated sigh. _Boy, the people here were slow, that or extremely cruel. _She took the former.

"Can. you. Understand. Me."the lady looked at her as if thinking exactly what Cherry was thinking a second ago.

"Yes. I. Am. Not. Stupid."

"Could've fooled me."The lady only narrowed her eyes.

"Let me try to explain in a way you might understand. If you're hurt we're responsible for you and we will get sued."_ It's confirmed she's slow in the head._ Cherry was starting to lose her short temper.

"By who!!!!! I have no one!! I DON'T NEED PROTECTI-

"What seems to be the problem ladies?"

"Huh?" was cherries ever-so-smart reply.

"I am Mr. Dickinson. What's going on?"

"She won't let me in.," said Cherry, only noticing a second later how childish it sounded.

"Well look at her entry form! She _claims _she's from the _streets_"

"And? Your point? If I've got your money and I don't need protection! No one is going to sue you. I can barley afford food let alone a lawyer!"

"Mr. Dickinson please understand my situation she can't be let in!"

"I think you can make an exception. I'll take her under my wing, and then she can have a shot at the tournament. She can have a good home and good food until then. She can stay with the Bladebreakers."

"Oh! Then I suppose- maybe- it might- yes, I think I can do that!"

"Don't _think_ you can, just do." Was Cherry's input.

"Thank you….?"

"Oh! It's Ellena!" Ellena smiled.

"Thank you Ellena, I appreciate it. Also do you think you can register the Blade Breakers."

"Of course Mr. Dickinson."

"Of course" Cherry could tell this man was important. It would probably benefit her to take his offer. She was hungry too she hadn't eaten in a while. _Actually I haven't eaten since the night before yesterday._

They walked out. She had no idea why she was following him or to where, but she knew that it would be good to follow him.

"Is there someplace I can eat? I haven't eaten in a couple of days."

"Oh of course! Why didn't I think of that?!"

They walked into a café.

"I'll have a chicken sandwich and a salad, this young lady will have?" He looked at her questioningly.

"umm she looked up, umm a BLT with chicken extra cheese and milk."

"Be right up. Your number is 592"They went and sat outside.

"So you live on the streets?" he repeated the lady. She leaned back, crossed her arms, and closed her eyes.

"Yes?"

"How have you been eating, living, getting by?"

"Rather not discuss it." She didn't want to tell her whole past to some stranger. He laughed.

"Am I that funny?"

"No. It's just that you're so much like a person I know."

"I'm sure she's nice," she said monotonously

"Who said she? Kai is very much a male."

"Kai?" her eyes flashed open at the name.

"Yes Kai Hiwatari." A smirk spread across her face not a friendly one.

_Hello! If your patient they'll come to you._

"I'd like to meet this Kai Hiwatari"

"I'm sure you can. You'll be living with him and his team until the tournament."

"not for long' she muttered.

"what?"

"Oh- nothing. By the way thanks… for everything."

"Not at all a problem."

"NUMBER 592"

"Oh that's us! I'll go get it"

_What luck! A good home for a bit. Feasting! And most of all I've finally found Kai._

"Well, here we go!" Mr. Dickinson came with a tray.

"I see you like to eat healthily."

"I try. You try to eat protein and calcium as much as you can when you get the chance. It don't come cheap."

"Oh. I must have been tough on the streets alone."

"I wasn't alone." she said without thinking.

"Who helped you?"

"that's none of your business." she snapped, unnerved at her sudden slip of the tongue.

She finished her sandwich and took sip of milk, fighting off the blanket of misery threatening to engulf her again. Though she was good at hiding it Mr. Dickinson read her like a book. He knew there was something terrible she was trying to escape and doing well to hide it all he had to do was find out what it was. He knew it was about the person who had helped her. The Blade Breakers should be able to help her. He was surprised when her eyes flashed with cold anger.

"Let's go," she said getting up without so much as a thank you. Mr. Dickinson paid the bill and hurried after.

"the bus should pick us up somewhere around Pender street and Robson." (I have no clue if these are real I just made them up)

"Meet you there" she said before diving into an alleyway. He just sighed and smiled.

"so much like Kai, won't even walk with you" he chuckled.

She did her best to run through the alleyway more agile than the average human but to her eyes more clumsy than a newborn child. She could have cried in frustration. She tried to jump up ledge of window she managed to jump high enough to grab with her fingers. _If Cory were here I could have easily cleared that, not just hanging by my fingertips. How could he leave me! The traitor! Just like Kai._ She pulled herself up and over the sill jumping off she tried a simple flip. She nearly broke her neck falling. She landed flat on her back.

"Ouch"

All Cyro could do was watch her from above. He hadn't left her for good. He resided in her blade and could only watch and hear her. He vowed would only come back when she had admitted to herself she could feel emotions, and accepted she was from Biovolt but it wasn't who she was. Until then all he could do was watch as her frustration rose and wish he could help, but he knew she would never learn to be on her own otherwise. It was a good thing he couldn't hear her thoughts anymore.

Finally Cherry did a full flip even if she didn't land right and rolled her ankle. She gave up after that. She started to run again shaking of the bruises that would be very colorful indeed the next day. Wincing slightly with each step. Hiding it when she got to the street Mr. Dickinson waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" he asked happily.

She just crossed her arms and closed her eyes leaning against the lamppost that served for the bus stop without answering.

"Okay… are you hurt?" he asked seeing the bruise on her arm that was from falling on her side when trying to do a handspring.

Again no answer.

He gave up and decided she would tell him when she felt like it. The bus came to a stop in front of them. They got on she went ahead to the back as he paid for it. She sat at the window arms crossed as usual trying to catch up on her lost sleep. The Bladebreakers were just a couple of miles away with Kai who she had been searching for. She smirked.

_Revenge is only a few minutes away._

"We are now approaching the stop of Mr. Dickinson. Please be ready for your departure."

The bus came to a stop.

"I thank you very much young man." Mr. Dickinson said to the teenager in the blue vest driving the bus.

"Your welcome sir." They stepped off the bus. Cherry had to strain her neck to see to the top of the tall building. Before they stepped into the revolving door. Mr. Dickinson walked over to the counter and began talking to the lady there. Cherry only paid enough attention to hear snippets of it.

"Reservation…."

"Blade breakers…"

Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kai Hiwatari, Rei Kon, and Kenny…"

"Thank you very much, Now, It's the second top floor fairly high up don't you agree?"

"Hn"

"You know, I know you have the ability to have a proper conversation at least try."

"Okay. I think a rat died in this elevator!"

"Hahahahahah!!! I wondered if you'd noticed." A ghost of a real smile appeared on her face barely noticeable by anyone who wasn't looking for it, but Mr. Dickinson was. He smiled; she wasn't made of stone after all.

"Here we are." He said when the elevator beeped and stopped and the doors opened. Immediately she heard yelling.

"It's Mine!!!"

"No! Give it back I got it first!!"

"I bought it from Kai!"

"Well I gave it to him!"

"KAI GIVE IT BACK!!! NO!! DON'T YOU DARE EAT IT!"

"Uh, is that them?"

"Yep that's them alright, said Mr. Dickinson."

He opened the door to quite a sight.

Max and Rei were leaning on each other for support in fits of laughter.

"I get the last bag of popcorn," yelled max.

"This is priceless! It gets better every time."

Kenny was sitting at his computer desperately trying to ignore all that was going on.

While Kai was standing in the middle of he room a frown on his face despite the chaotic laughter filling the room around him. He was pushing a struggling Tyson away from him while holding an Oreo cookie in his other hand.

"Four more training drills for you, Tyson for disrespect to your team leader and other people around you if your quiet I'll make it three." Tyson's eyes widened and he fell to his knees and looked up at Kai.

"NOOO! You can't do this to me! That's six training drills today!"

"Make it eight."

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Do you want me to make it ten!?" Tyson finally went quiet and sat on the couch sulking.

"Kai's still the best at making Tyson quiet after all this time" Rei chuckled to Max who didn't hear him. Suddenly while Kai was looking the other direction Max came up and grabbed the cookie from his hand stuffing it in his mouth.

"You've lost your touch Kai." Said Cherry sauntering into the room. A glare worse than any Kai could ever give flashing in her red eyes. Kai's eyes widened and he froze a look of shock plastered on his features. His eyes narrowed in confused concentration. A memory came to him.

)(o)(Flashback)(o)(

"What's behind that door anyways?" she said.

"Nothing!!" I said jumping in front of her. She couldn't find out that this was where Black Dranzer was.

"Kai?"

"It's nothing, morning's coming soon let's go!" I knew she could tell I was lying through my teeth but she respected me so she didn't push it. It hurt her though to know I was lying to her. It twisted my conscience to lie to her but Black Dranzer called to me I needed it and she couldn't know that.

)(o)(End Flashback)(o)(

His eyes widened slightly as he slowly started to remember bits and pieces.

"C-ch- cherry?" He was greeted with smack to his face that left a red mark. Confused he looked up at her.

"You don't deserve to use that name."She hissed leveling her face at his.

"Who are you?" a backhand greeted him this time sending him reeling stumbling back a step. One of the blades on her arm nicked his jaw drawing a little blood. The rest of the blade breakers stepped up to help their friend but a signal from Mr. Dickinson told them to watch but not interfere.

"_Traitor_! Do think I'll believe you don't remember me! Biovolt is not an easy thing to forget!" A quick punch was sent to his jaw but he caught it.

"That's more like it," she said.

"Now show me that your still worth my time, so-called-friend"

"I don't know who you are but I don't fight females."

"Than suffer" she said before bring her feet under his legs sending him into the air. He only just landed in a lopsided crouch to receive a painful kick to the head.

"I can't believe the Great Kai Hiwatari has Morals. Now are you ready to fight me?"

He answered by standing up and wiping his jaw off.

"Haven't had a good fight for a while." he smirked. "Though I would much rather a beyblade battle this will do." He stepped forward into a ready stance. Everyone looked at them wide eyed. Kai punched for her face she blocked and punched to his stomache. She grabbed it and stepped behind him bringing his arm with her. He made a face. And kicked out behind him catching her foot and bringing her down she brought him wither and right as she fell to her back she put her feet to his back and pushed him over herself he turned and landed on his feet she did her best to get up in time just enough to block is punch and sending one of her own straight to his stomache. He doubled over as another one hit its mark and fell to his knees when the third one hit home. Cherry stood up and stepped back.

"So traitor, I was right all these years away from Biovolt and you really have lost your touch."

"Why do you call me a traitor, what have I done, and who for the last time are you!" Kai yelled falling to his knees and clutching his head. The swirl of memories was so confusing.

"Why do you bring these memories!?"

"What memories! The ones of your treachery!" She yelled, her voice rising to his. A single tear ran down her face.

"What do you mean!"

"Have you truly forgotten me?" She yelled at him.

"YES!!"

"Really…." Her voice quiet now.

"yes….kind of…. I don't know!!"

She kneeled in front of him and put one hand on each shoulder. He looked up at her and glared.

"Answer me. Who. Are. You."

"A secret for a secret." Was her reply.

"A promise for a promise." He said without thinking. His eyes widened as a wave of memories washed over him.

)(o)(Flashback)(o)(

"Kai, a secret for a secret." She giggled.

"What is it?"

" You know the guy who bunks beside you, Justin? He has boxers with hearts all over them!" she collapsed into giggles when she noticed Kai was going beat red

"Kai?"

"…."

"Kai? Were those yours?" she asked slyly. He turned even redder.

"ummmmm… I dunno." Her eyes widened and she collapsed into giggles again ten times worse.

"Promise you won't tell!!"

"A promise for a promise."

)(o)(End Flashback)(o)(

"No one takes all the blame," she recited.

"A-and no one- no one gets left behind" he said back.

)(o)(Flashback)(o)(

Kai! Let's raid Boris's office!!"

"No! Can you think of the punishment! I heard a guy got beaten with a _whip_ as punishment for that!"

"Than we won't get caught!"

"You go ahead."

"No, you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

After…

"Kai! C'mon, hurry! We're going to get caught if you don't run faster!" She yelled at him.

"You can't say that! You got a head start!" He retorted coming up beside her. They ran side by side down the corridor going as fast as they could. Suddenly Kai trips on a crack in-between the stone bricks on the floor.

"Ah! Cherry, help!" She ran to the door stopped and looked back without hesitating she ran back to get him.

"Go! You'll get caught!"

"No one gets left behind."

"Fine then. Ouch!!! Stop!"

"C'mon Kai! Try to forget about it we're going to get…" she went silent as a shadow fell over them they both looked up to a sneering Boris

"It seems as thought the cat was caught." He said "move aside Kai. We all know you weren't in this."

"Yes I was! It was my idea in the first place!" he said.

"Was it?" Boris asked skeptically.

"No it was my idea and I did everything." She said not wanting her friend to get hurt.

"No! I did it! I swear! Just don't hurt her!" he said frantically.

" Well, well, well, since you can't decide between you, you will both receive punishment." He said.

'Yessir" She helped Kai up still clutching his hand. She put his arm over her shoulder and hoisted him to his feet.

"Here, let me help you."

"I can walk on my own." He said and she backed off still watching protectively as he stumbled after Boris.

"Ouch." he said as he tripped and would have fallen if Cherry hadn't caught him. She put his arm over shoulder again and slipped her arm around his waist allowing him to take the pressure off of his other foot.

"I said I can walk on my own." He said deadpanned.

Nonetheless she didn't take her arm from around his waist and he knew he shouldn't even try to argue with her, she was his friend. Plus he didn't think he could walk on his other foot. His ankle had started to swell up and was hurting like hell.

"You'll get enough pain from the punishment you so graciously offered to endure you don't need this too. You didn't need to take the blame to Boris was letting you off _Scott free._"

"No one takes all the blame" was his reply.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

)(o)(End Flash back)(o)(

One lone tear ran down Kai's face followed by another leaving a streak through his war paint while tears were coursing freely down Cherry's face.

"sworn by the tears we cry." they whispered in unison. She collapsed into his arms sobbing.

"You're supposed to be my enemy," she sobbed. "You chose Black Dranzer over me! You're a traitor!"

"I don't remember." He said his voice not cracking in the slightest. If he had even noticed the two tears that had run down his face he showed no sign of it. He held her in his arms not liking it one bit but deciding it was for the best he remembered her at least and he knew he owed it to her

The Blade breakers just stood there utterly stupefied. "Uuummmm… would anyone care to tell me what's going on?" said Tyson the first to break out of the daze. They all turned to Mr. Dickinson.

"I think we could all use an explanation." He said looking down at the two on their knees.


	5. Reality Doesn't Help Hopes

Hies!! Another chappie! I'm working over time to make up for my super late update! R&R please. And now thankies to my wonderful reviewers I love you all and you have no clue how much I appreciate the feed back it really helps! And sorry for the slow progress it's just caus' I used to live on a boat until we bought a house and now mom has this idea in her head that we should have a B'n'B so my room is constantly being rented out so I have to stay on the boat a lot and I'm not able to write because there's no computer on the boat not to mention mom is _always_ on the computer when I'm home so I have to wait till she's asleep to be able to go on it and I'm usually up till four in the morning writing so I really thank you for your wonderful patience and not getting angry at me for updating so slowly it's hard for me to find a time to update this stuff to my computer. Also, about the six chapters and only five readable ones, its only Chapter two: first draft loaded onto the compie so your not missing anything it just says there's six chapters when there's only five. And now Thanks to:

Musei Kage: Hahahah! Yah I guess he does need a kick in the head. Sorry if that chappie was kinda sappy and stuff but it will add to the "Kai: friend or enemy?" confusion going on in Cherry's head. Hope you understand!

Kohari: Yah, sweet and sappy!!

Mandy: blushes well I don't know about the best _ever_ There are a lot of other writers here who are ten times better than I am! I'm only starting!

Ne wayz… __

Kai do the disclaimer.

Kai: B-

Me: Don't argue I've done it all the time now it's your turn.

Kai: fine.

Disclaimer: Thank the al merciful lord Crimson doesn't own Beyblade, except Cherry, as you can see who she has treated like cr- **Ouch! **poo.

Me: I think I'll do the disclaimer from now on --U. Ne wayz in with the ficcie!!

* * *

Reality Doesn't Help Hopes

They all sat in the kitchen of the room. Looking at Kai and Cherry. Kai leaned against a counter by the sink and Cherry sat in a chair looking very uncomfortable.

"I'll tell you since Kai can't remember much." Cherry said.

"Okay I think that's reasonable."

"I wasn't born in Biovolt. My Father was… um…"she shot a glance at Kai "um... Boris Balkov…" Kai's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. "I am Cherrelle Balkov. My mother was left alone to raise me until I was around thirteen and of age to go into the Biovolt's newest experiment, the female sector. There objective was to take the best bladers and so to speak...um… breed them," everyone blushed slightly "but it didn't work out. The females couldn't handle the work, and shock of losing everything, very well so they decided to shut it down. That's around the time I escaped."

"Okay, how did Kai become a traitor?" asked Rei.

"That's long story, but here goes.

I'd been trying to convince Kai that we should leave for a long time but he said that we weren't ready. I believed him for a while but after a year I started getting more insistent about leaving. He still said we weren't ready and we needed more training, but I was confused. We had moving through the alley undetected down to an art form. I knew it wasn't that. Why did he insist then? There was something he wasn't telling me. It wasn't until later I figured it out. The day before we were going to escape he wasn't at our usual meeting place I waited for hours, but he never showed up. Suddenly the warning bell went off. Someone had stolen Black Dranzer. I knew it was Kai immediately and it hurt. It really hurt. The week before when they had introduced Black Dranzer it was all he could talk about. He would talk about how it called him and how I had to help him get it. I made him promise to leave it alone and I was sure he wouldn't betray the pact. He had never broken a promise before. My promise was that I would wait for him. I thought it was an odd promise but I did anyway. It kept me out of the way while he stole Black Dranzer. I ended up taking the blame for it and he escaped. It was another month before I could escape. A month of pure torture."

"You look different from when I remember you. Why?" kai asked not looking at her.

"Well, if you remember, the most painful day of my life was when I was fused with my bit beast" she could see the flourish of astonishment and question well up in all of them, especially Kenny. So she continued before they could ask any.

"Cyro was a Black Panther, my closest ally. He was there for me when no one else could be. Our bond was strengthened when we were fused. My body had to physically change into a Panther but Cyro and I fought it off together so I only changed a little. My ears became pointed, I got fangs, my hands grew claws and my tongue grew spikes. All my senses were improved tenfold. My sense of balance was improved the most. Also our minds had to changed too, we had to be fused mentally. I was able to talk to him when ever I wanted and He was able o help me and give me advice. No one else was able to stand the pressure though; their bit beast weren't as strongly bonded as we were so they had no help to resist the trasnformation. They literally exploded under the pressure," everyone grimaced "I was the only one out of thirty people who survived it. It helped me a lot on the streets though…"

"I remember that…" Kai said uncertainly as if he was trying to see something that wasn't there.

"I was trying to get into the lab because I was worried, and I was shocked when I saw what they were doing to the people I saw them, you weren't joking when you said the exploded, like soething from a horror movie, I was terrified you were going to die and when you came back…."

"Yeah, the only time I've ever seen you actually cry, sobs and all. I was so shocked I almost forgot the pain and how tired I was…" She said in the exact same voice remembering it smirking slightly. Everyone looked up at him so shocked they didn't even try to hide it.

"Don't push it," He retorted coldly, still not looking at her.

"Anyways, Cyro was like the father Boris failed to be." A pained look crossed her face and she as though she was about to cry but brought her head up as if daring them to offer a tissue or something.

"So you're not fused anymore." Kai said bluntly. Everyone gave her a look of pity, which she returned with her usual twice-as-bad-as-Kai's glares. After all he had learned that one from her. She also had different clothes now then from when he remembered her. She used to just be wearing a red suit that had been torn open on the stomach and left a cruel looking jagged scar revealed. Now she wore black cargo pants over it still leaving the stomach revealed, with a red and black cape she also wore red arm guards except they had three blades coming from the wrist, he dimly remembered those.

"How did you get that scar? And those arm guards." He asked her trying to remember them.

"You."

"Huh?"

"You gave me this scar when I met you, before we were friends. And you gave these arm guards as a present for my birthday."

"Did I?"

"Yep." She glanced up at him but he still had his eyes closed

"Okay, what were you talking about before, something about a promise and a secret or something?" asked Rei.

"It was a pact Kai and I made. I was stupid enough to believe it would stop us from betraying each other. See how gullible I was?" She looked bitterly at Kai who was looking away. "We said it in turns depending on who started it. A secret for a secret," she began

"A promise for a promise." Kai said suddenly not changing his stance as if he had done nothing out of the ordinary and had said nothing. He had his eyes closed; his head down, and his arms crossed his usual posture. They all looked to him. She smiled a little, pausing, before continuing.

"No one takes all the blame," she said

"And no one is left behind." He said again. All eyes turned to him again, and again he remained unfazed.

"Sworn by the tears we cry," they said together. Making eye contact finally, he gave her a ghost of a smile and she returned it.

"Basically it means that if you tell my secret, I'll tell yours. If you break my promise, I'll break yours. If you leave me behind, don't expect me to pick you up when you fall. if… If you betray me than I won't forgive you."

"But you forgave Kai didn't you?" said Tyson of course having to open his big trap at exactly the wrong time. Oblivious to the fact that he was getting death glares from everyone around him.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't" She replied coolly.

"What did you do after Biovolt?" asked Max.

"I lived on the streets, and with the help of Cyro we did very well. The food though, is an acquired taste. I don't recommend it." She smirked.

"If you don't mind me asking, I was wondering how you lost your bit beast. Was he stolen?" asked Kenny."You don't have to answer if-

"you can't steal a fused bit beast, one of you must voluntarily leave."

"You left your bit beast!?" exclaimed Tyson once again oblivious to the fact of what a tender subject this was.

"Of course not, and I don't want to talk about it!!" She got up, obviously pissed and left. Every one glared at Tyson

"What! I didn't do nothing!"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"You're such a dunce Tyson." He said following her out the door not knowing she had gone the same direction he was headed.

"Well that was interesting." Said Mr. Dickinson.

They all nodded.

* * *

Up on the roof…

Cherry stood at the rail clutching it with all she could, doing her best not to cry.

"I am Cherrelle of Biovolt, I need no one."

"I am Cherrelle of Biovolt, I need no one."

"I am Cherrelle of Biovolt, I need no one," she chanted to herself over and over again, calming herself, not allowing herself to feel pity for herself and to want her bit beast back though it wasn't working very well, not noticing a shadow slip up beside her and lean on the railing.

Her knuckles were white and her hands hurt from gripping thee rail so hard.

"I am Cherrelle of Biovolt, I need no one."

"You really need to stop this." She jumped at the sudden voice.

"I respect you for being able to go on after losing your bit beast especially after you were fused, but I'm losing it quickly after watching you wallow in self pity. You need to train harder if you ever want the slightest chance of him excepting you back." he said frankly

"Do you think he'll come back? Eve if I train and stuff."

"It depends. Prove to him he was wrong about leaving you."

"It was so painful" she whispered sadly, as if she hadn't heard a word he said, with a faraway look in her eyes that of girl watching what meant most to her slowly slipping away.

"Have you been listening to a word I've said! Stop with the stupid "I've lost everything" routine or you'll never get _anything_."

"But I don't want anything more than him! How can I prove him wrong?!"

"That's your problem," he said simply walking away. "I never said it would be easy"

She stood there for a minute or two watching the sunset. _Cyro would have loved it if he were here; we never missed a sunset_.

"Where are you Cyro…. Can't you see your hurting me…." she whispered softly as the last rays of sun slowly departed, before pushing of the rail and walking inside, to the elevator. Cyro heard his former mistress, but Kai was right she still had to prove to him she was worthy of having him as her bit beast. He wasn't going to take skill alone.

Cherry stepped into the hotel room hey all looked at her.

"Mr. Dickinson says your staying with us." Said Max.

"Yeah"

"Well you'll have to sleep on the floor. We've only got five beds and the big one is Tyson's.

"Whatever. Is there a training dish somewhere? "

"Yeah bottom floor but you might not want to go when Mr. Sourpants is there. He hates being disturbed." Tyson said. She raised a quizzical eyebrow at Rei.

"Kai." He explained.

"Suits him." She smirked walking out.

She closed the door and went to the elevator as she got inside she looked at all the buttons._ Hmmm there doesn't seem to be any basement button Oh! BBArena might be it! Of course! _

She pushed the button and down she went. She opened the elevator and had just enough time to see a red and blue blur come whipping at her before dodging it best she could though it still scraped her uncovered shoulder on it's way past. Without even flinching she looked to see Kai's Dranzer lodged in the wall of the elevator, smoking slightly. Without a word she calmly dislodged it at walked over to Kai holding it out to him.

"Nice shot, care for a battle?"

"I guess, if you're up to the challenge." He smirked.

"Cocky as always I see."

"With good reason. Now let's start the battle." He said shortly. She began the count down.

"Three."

He narrowed his eyes

"Two"

She did the same.

"One"

They readied their blades

"Let it-"

"Riiiiiiiiip!!!" He yelled

With her usual violent downward motion, she launched her blade in the dish.

"Dranzer! Fire Arrow!!" Her blade spun around the very rim as it died down and began hitting the opposing blade. She mentally called for Cyro as she usually would.

/Cyro! Let's do it!/ Cyro felt a slight tug at the very depths of his mind, her requesting he help her in battle, but he ignored it.

_Oh yeah forgot…_

"Okay that doesn't work, I can't control my blade, I'm now going to lose." She said to herself foreseeing it. _Unless…_ She thought about it weighing her options. She knew her blade would probably be smashed or the ruby chipped at least. "

"I forfeit." She said suddenly, calling her blade to her hand. Kai stood there surprised a little.

"Good choice."

"I need to practice more if I ever have a hope of having chance at the tournament without a bit beast, especially not a fused one." She walked away to the elevator.

"Just one more thing." He raised an eyebrow in response as the door to the elevator opened. She stepped in.

"Your still my enemy" He could see her smirking as the door closed.

He glared at the now closed door.

"You've changed so much… and I'm not sure I like it." He said out loud he turned to the dish drowning his worries in trying to get his spin just right. _It seems as though it will never be perfect but I've tried so hard! Why!!!_ He yelled in his mind frustrated. He decided to sleep on it. Too many things had happened today for him to be able to concentrate well enough.

* * *

I Thankyou all for reading! and suggestions as to what should happen next are all appreciated!!!! By the way I thought you should know about some amazing stories that I'm sure you would enjoy. 

Fighting Spirit's I and II by Anime Fan7(sure to make you laugh till your stomach bursts!)

Being alive and sequal: The Shamans Revival by SilverWolverina ( I cried when- oops don't give the plot away but I tell I cried during this one at the end it's not tragic though!)

Tell no one of the fight club by SilverWolverina

The show must go on by SilverWolverina (I practically worship her: read her stuff you'll worship too!)

Crossing the Bridge by starbugkenny

The little people's disease by Kurai-Kaji-Tori (this is one of _the_ funniest fics I have _ever_ read!! I was crying in tears while reading this!)

Beyblades Unleashed and sequel: beyblades revealed by scheree

Beynamite and sequal: Beynamite:Spirits Within by Jade-55

Mysterious Girl joins the bladebreakers and sequal: Love and Jealosy by sleepy-zzz(romantic)

My Side by Thorn-Beckford (but I think she might of stopped writing it maybe not but it's still good up to where it is)

Drowning in the Clouds by Kuriquinn (brings out the little Chaya in us all hahah! read and see I really love it!)

one life one love by Musei Kage (romantic as well)

Thankies for reading check out these great fics!You're sure to love them! I just thought I could help with the reveiws a bit by letting people know about them!! I love you all kisses

Luvz ya's  
Crimson


	6. Giving up

Coolie-o-sama!! Hies! Thankies for reviewing! I just want to say I could really use suggestions! No matter how farfetched!

Anyways (hey that's the time to spell that we first time I've taken the time to spell that write!) Since I'm doing the disclaimers from now on then here:

Disclaimer: I own beyblade! If you sue me I will rip out your lawyers voice box and feed it to my fish!!!!

Kai: you have no fish.

Me: so, don't let the truth get in the way of a good threat!

Kai: You're a psycho.

Me: sticks tongue out

Kai: not to mention immature

Me: I hate you all.

All: We know!

Me: o.O Newayz… on with the ficcie!

* * *

Cherry woke up before the sun was up. She looked at the clock on the wall.

"Shit, why me!" She had had a nightmare as usual and woke up feeling very lonely without the usual comforting croons from Cyro and _very _cranky. It was also 4:00 in the morning, and she knew she'd woken Kai up. Even if he didn't show it she had heard him groan. Not to mention the fact she had one of the worst backaches of her life that she found odd considering this was more comfortable than anything she was used to sleeping on.

"Y'know," She muttered to herself, "I really need some meat. I never got it much on the streets and I mind as well take advantage of this dickhead guy."

She walked into the living room, which was attached to the kitchen noting the French doors leading onto a balcony as she passed. Even if she wasn't fused with Cyro her love of meat still remained. She just didn't have the stomach to handle things like raw rodents very well any more and the spikes on her tongue weren't there anymore to help either. Oh well. she opened the fridge muttering to herself about the best thing there.

"Let's see, processed ham, yuck, turkey, roast beef might be good bu- THERE! "_Steak!" _Yumm!" All crankiness was forgotten as her eyes lit up. she picked up the slab from the fridge closed the door with her foot and stepped to the counter. She threw it in the air and while it was up she grabbed a plate and put it under. As it fell she grabbed the saran wrap on it, speed and gravity pulling the clear plastic off as the meat landed on the plate with a satisfying _"thock"_. She grinned in anticipation of the taste of her favorite meal and grabbed a knife from the drawer hacking of a piece and tearing into it with sharper-than-usual teeth.

"Mmmm…" she closed her eyes in bliss, and flopped down on the kitchen floor in a cross-legged position tearing another piece off, like a child tearing into a birthday present (except with her teeth). It wasn't as rare as she would have preferred it but it was the best meal she'd had for a _long _time. She stuffed the last of it in her mouth before standing up, and hacking off another piece she began on that one.

* * *

Kai watched from the doorway as this normally surly, loner girl acted like a child on Christmas at the sight of T-bone steak. He raised an eyebrow skeptically, walking forward, behind the counter.(that's an oxi-moron) She was on the other side sitting down so she couldn't see him and was too distracted to hear his footsteps. He grabbed the discarded knife she had left on the counter and calmly cut himself a piece taking a bite and chewing slowly crossing his arms and casualy leaning over the couter on his elbows, watching with a modicum of curious amusement over the opposite side of the counter as Cherrelle sat on her duff like a three year old happily tearing into T-bone steak like an animal. She finished and began to lick her fingers, her long tongue wrapping halfway around each and then onto her palm as though she was a cat cleaning up after a well-deserved meal. He could practically hear her purring. She suddenly stopped; her tongue half way to her hand sensing someone watching her. She looked up fear stricken as she saw the head and shoulders of Kai leaning over the counter eyebrows raised as if to say, "Caught you." Her fear stricken eye gaze turned to a glare as she picked her self up and came level with his head. She glamced at his hand and snatched the piece of steak out of it, stalking away to the bedroom sending one more scathing glare over her shoulder at his returning smirk before biting off a piece and walking into the bedroom, settling herself on his discarded bed. She made a nest with his blanket and pillow, and began working on the rest of the chewy piece of meat, listening to rest of the blade breakers snoring softly- except for Tyson who sounded like an elephant. As she finished it she yawned cutely and curled up full and happy from her meal. Soon she was breathing softly in her nest of Kai's fluffy feather down blanket. One off the most comfortable beds she had ever slept in. She envied him for getting to sleep like this every night. For once in a very long time she was happy and had good dreams.

* * *

She woke up to two curious faces looking her, she squinted her eyes blurrily still grinning stupidly from her good dreams.

"Dude, why are you in Kai's bed- and grinning like that? And…" he trailed of staring at the blankets clutched in her hands. She glared at him blearily still half asleep curled up defensively, not in the mood for a verbal fight.

"What? Buzz off. Both of you." She said grumpily, still half asleep, and mad at them for interupting her good dream. Her grip tightened on the blankets and she was about to shove her face into them to try and capture that dream again, when she noticed it wasn't blankets in her hands it was boxers. The shock woke her up. Max started to laugh.

"Uuuuh…" She said lamley. _How do you explain when you have your archenemies **boxers** in **your** hands curled up in his **bed**?_ She was blushing ten shades of red as she threw the boxers on Tyson's head and burrowed her own head into the blankets, hiding her head in emberassment and decided to try and go back to sleep hoping it would all just be one really bad dream when she woke up.

"AHHHHH!!! SOURPANTS' UNDERPANTS ARE ON MY HEAD GET THEM OFF!!!!!" Max was clutching his stomach, tears streaming down his face. Rei and Kenny came running in.

"What's going on!?" Rei demanded, thinking the hotel was burning down or something. Kai followed behind a glass of water in his hands he gave his famous Kai death glare at them all while taking a sip annalysing the situation and what was going on in his mind. When Rei saw what was happening he couldn't help but laugh.

"GET THEM OFF!! HELP!!!!! I'M GOING TO DIE OF A HORRIBLE DISEASE!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!" Kenny just sighed and walked over pulling them off of Tyson's head, and throwing them on the ground.

"What's going on?" Rei asked again once he had calmed down. Max and Tyson just pointed to Cherrelle. A groan of humiliation was heard from under the blankets. Rei walked over and pulled the covers off. Immediately he was greeted by a very red faced Cherry clinging to his arm and wailing,

" I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!! I SWEAR!!!!!!! THEY PLANTED THEM THERE!!! THE ONLY BOXERS OF KAI'S I'VE SEEN ARE HIS HEART COVERED ONES!!!!!!!!!!" She immediately covered her mouth with both hands shocked she'd just said that. Kai's eyes widened and he spat his mouthful of water; he couldn't believe she remembered that. He stared at her wide-eyed and dry mouthed. She hadn't thought he was able to get any paler, but he did. One look at Kai's face was all the Bladebreakers needed to confirm the truth.

"Kai wore heart boxers!!!" Tyson was having a hysterical fit on the floor. Max was above and beyond laughing he couldn't breath and he was gasping for air. Rei was fighting as hard as he possibly could not to laugh but failing miserably.

"I'm sorry Kai!" she squeaked out.

"You die now, Cherrelle Balkov!!" He said leaping at her and she jumped away, scrambling over the feather filled blankets. She landed on all fours on the floor.

"Birdies gotta fly faster to catch the kitty!" she smirked landing with a thump on her back winded slightly as he tackled her with out warning, aiming for a punch to her face. Everyone scrambled away. None of the Bladebreakers had ever seen Kai lose temper so quickly and neither had they heard so much or so feral snarling, hissing, spitting and Russian swearing come from one person (Cherry). Kai lashed out at her face. She expertly dodged and his fist hit the floor. She punched for his stomach, and Kai rolled to the side, not wanting to get hit. She then rolled onto him while grabbing his arms and holding them above him on the floor. She straddled his hips/crotch area on her knees. Her calves hooked his knees making him bend his legs behind her. (It would have looked very wrong if they hadn't been fighting so viscously) She kneed him in the side of his stomach unhooking her calf from his knee in doing so. Oops. He brought his now free leg up and kicked her between the shoulder blades at a pressure point making her fall forward slightly as her arms crumpled releasing there hold on his wrists. He arched his backed bucking her forward grabbing her stomach and shoved her to the side with a _thwack_,knocking the wind right out of her, rolling again so he was on top pinning her down in the exact same way she had had him a minute ago. Once she got her breath back she groaned and started to laugh.

"Okay! Okay," she laughed though it was slightly constricted from the odd position she was in, "You- hahahaha -win this round! It's all- hahahhahaha -yours" Kai smirked in triumph as he unhooked his legs, rolled of her and onto his feet in one fluid motion. She brought her legs up straight so she was balancing on her shoulders and sprang back up. (Y'know, when you're on your back and you use the movement of your feet to spring back up. Oh whatever, I suck at explaining she went from on her back to on her feet) She turned to face him.

"Well met Kai! I haven't had that good a fight since I left Biovolt. And as Goggle-head would say:" Kai smirked at their old nickname for Boris "Well done Kai, once again my daughter has disgraced her family and shall be punished accordingly, you shall have an extra five minute break at working hours"  
She made her voice grave and she furrowed her brow sternly. Kai gave an almost inaudible chuckle and closed his eyes crossed his arms and walked out head down. Seemingly rude to everyone but Cherry and Rei who had heard the chuckle. She followed him out leaving the rest of the team once again in utter confusion and shock. Tyson was the first to break the silence.

"Dude, is it just me or does that girl have problems?"

"I hear yah man, I here yah." Said Max in return. Everyone rolled their eyes and walked out to find the room empty.

* * *

Instinctively Kai and Cherry made their way out the training arena. As she got there her heart sunk. How was she to beyblade without her bitbeast? She stepped up to the dish feeling as thought her stomach had turned to lead and had sunk into her shoes making it hard to walk. Cherry pulled her blade from her pocket and stared at the ruby edge as she did when she was brooding. She remembered the day Biovolt had given Cyro to her, before they had fused. Whatever they had done to make him, they obviously knew that Cyro and her would bond. She had never felt fatherly love, which was exactly what he gave her. She missed his mind at the back of her head she'd gotten used to moving without her senses but she didn't think she'd ever get used to not being able to have second opinion, the colors flash through her thought's every time he thought something there special link, which was still there but cut off at the middle. She rubbed her sore tailbone at the memory of her spine growing through the skin. She shuddered slightly. She touched the tips of her ears feeling the odd unfamiliar shape under her fingertips. She brought her tongue across her teeth feeling the odd shape of them. She took a deep breath and tried to smell the scents on the air but none came. She looked at her rounded nails and let out a sigh. She frowned and dropped her blade walking away. There was no point to it anymore. Kai looked up to the sound of the ruby edged bounce on the floor before rolling away. He walked over and picked it up looking around for Cherry he saw her cape disappear behind the door that said '_Stairs'_ before it quietly clicked shut. He ran over to it and opened it looking up he saw her half way up the stairs to the next level.

"Cherrelle, where do you think you're going?" He demanded.

"To resign from going for the title of championship. There's no point. Not anymore…" She said quietly, not looking at him.

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes."

"So you're just giving up just like that?"

"just like that."

"You'll never have Cyro back."

"What makes you think I want him back!?" She suddenly yelled her temper snapping, "It's obvious he never wanted me! We were always disagreeing anyway! It's better now he's gone!!!"

"What happened to you, Cherrelle? You always used to be a spitfire. Never ready to surrender."

"And you used to be a kind, caring, _loyal_, always-there-for-me brother." He stepped back slightly.

"Fine go. It's your choice." He said still not quite beleiving it when she walked out the door.

Cyro watched from above. He wanted to go back. He wanted to help her_. Was it worth it?!_ Seeing her give up beybladeing like that almost crossed the line **almost**. _She'll come to her senses. She didn't really mean it._ However he was very wrong.

* * *

Thankies to all who read!! And reviewed even if it was only one person. Thank you Musei Kage! Thankyou! I wuv oo!! Huggles coolie-o-sama! ten dollars!

Kai: that's mine. give it back!

Me: No. I'm the Authoress,

Kai: leaps at her hits a brickwall

Me: told ya so.


	7. Getting caught

Thankies, to MandyCandy and Fa leu Ji who reviewed chappie seven! I've got over ten reviews now!!! Twelve to be exact! Hopefully this time I'll get more than one or two reviews

Kai: Keep dreaming.

Me: I hate you.

Kai: I know. [is immediately gagged from out of nowhere]

Me: I am the authoress I can have whatever I want to happen

Kai: mff hff yff! (I hate you)

Me: I know

By the way Kohari! I read half of Jokes, Clichés, and Metaphors I didn't finish it though mom came in half way and kicked me off the computer! But it was really funny and witty!

Also to Musei Kage I was wondering when you would update your fanfiction? Just wondering don't wamt to sound rude No offence!

And thankies to Fa leu Ji! Nice name How do you pronounce it? it looks like Fa-loo-jee. I'm glad you like my story! Thanx for reviewing

And to you and other people who didn't review but still read I am going to try and make all of my stories one thousand words long I want at least one review per chapter before I continue!

Now on with the story!

* * *

Damn you Goggle-head!

Cherry walked along the streets of Russia the cold not really fazing her. She didn't know how to feel. She just felt… blank. Like she was in shock, like she was in a dream. It was her way of blocking out all the confusing feelings welling up inside of her. Just desensitize it. She strode purposefully down the road despite it, her cape fluttering slightly. She had no clue where she was going. She just walked and walked somehow she was getting somewhere in her subconscious mind but she didn't really know so she walked thinking about nothing and seeing nothing trusting her instincts to lead her somewhere safe and quiet. She didn't notice the man disappearing and reappearing behind corners casually as if he was just part of the surroundings if she wasn't so wrapped up in herself she would have noticed it.

* * *

"Sir, we have once again located her. She seems to be going somewhere to the west." He offhandedly stepped out from the curb walking across the road that the girl was headed, and watched her turn into another alleyway.

* * *

Kai walked back to the room after about a half hour.

"Hey, where's Cherrelle?" asked Rei as he came in shutting the door with his foot.

"To resign." He replied simply.

"What! To resign?"

"We have to go find her!" said Max.

"Why?" asked Tyson. "It's not like she was our friend or anything."

They looked at him.

"Wasn't she?" It was more a statement than a question from Rei.

"Yeah, we may not her for long but still. She was a friend." Added Max

"You're wasting your time.' Said Kai scornfully. "She's not coming back."

"How'd' you know Mr. High and mighty." Said Tyson.

"I just do. Believe me or not I'm the one with the broken heart when you find out why."

_I wouldn't be so sure to bet on it. I know they were close._ Thought Rei studying him. Though he looked just as normal Rei had a feeling that Kai was just putting on a tough act.

* * *

Cherrelle had no idea that she had been walking for two hours. All she knew was that beyond these trees was her favorite spot in the world, but it brought back painful memories she couldn't forget. Cherrelle walked into the clearing and to the apple tree. _ Here is where we watched our last sunrise._ She looked up and began to climb. It was just about sunset. She watched as the baby blue darkened a little and an orange worked its way up the clouds followed by pinks and reds witch slowly devoured it and mingled together. She watched as they too started to fade leaving behind an indigo and felt like she wanted to go with them. She waited as the sky darkened further into a dark blue followed by a navy and after that the black of true night. She decided to get some rest. _ I better start looking for food tomorrow. It will be harder now; I've got no one to help me. Wait! The money from that kid! I've got enough to live off of for a month!! But what do I after that? What's my purpose in life now? My search for Kai is over, living on the streets is no place for me without Cyro, beybladeing has no point, and haven't got enough money to do anything big or special too start a new life! I'm so confused, I'll think about it in the morning!

* * *

_

"Sir, target is no longer conscious. Should I move in?"

"Yes, if my daughter won't come to us we'll go to her."

The snap of a branch and the rustle of leaves awoke Cherrelle, but the person was too quick. The last thing she remembered was gasping into the cloth and thinking

_Don't breath! Don't breath till that's off! _A numbing sensation went through her head and she got a bad taste at the back of her throat. Before the man knew what was coming she bashed him in the stomach making him fall they both landed in a heap on the ground. Adrenaline fought the drugs and before the man could she clumsily got up stumbling a few steps before falling- dead to the world from the drugs. (Not dead asleep)

* * *

When Cherrelle awoke for the second time that night she kept her eyes closed. She had a splitting headache and she felt queasy. Her stomach wouldn't stop doing flips and turns inside of her. Her eyes flickered as she tried to open them. A wave of nausea clamed her and she gave up her wonderful breakfast to a stone floor.

_ So much for my favorite meal. I don't think I'll ever eat steak again._

Her head was killing her by now and she felt like throwing up again.

"Ohhhhhh…" She groaned, "Where am I?"

"Welcome dear daughter to your home."

"Bastard!" was her reply.

"That is no way to talk to your father!" he said. "Plus" he added silkily " by right of family if I am a bastard that makes you one too" Boris smirked. He knew having him as her father repulsed her and he was taking every chance he could to rub it in.

"What- do you want- with me this time?" she spat speaking in rushes having trouble finding her breath- and the floor for some reason; though she was on her hands and knees.

"I see you've lost your bitbeast."

"…" She squeezed her eyes shut the nausea taking another swipe at her and the world slanted dangerously.

"What's it- to you?"

"Very much actually it will make your part of the deal much easier." He laughed. Watching the arm holding her up weaken and fall her elbow hit the ground hard. And she used her other arm to keep herself up- well at least on her hands and knees.

"The ether has taken effect. Well it's not really ether the side effects are much worse." She looked him before emptying the rest of her breakfast at his shoes. He took a step back with his face looking like he had just eaten a lemon.

"I doesn't seem I can talk to you like this. I'll be back." With that he walked out of he room.

"Damn you Goggle-head." She muttered before collapsing to the floor holding her stomach and tucking in her head, not once did she whimper though.

* * *

Thankies to all reviewers!! I luv oo all!! Anyway I think that I've got lot's to write but I write it in to big of intervals I write like three chapters in one I'm going to make lots of litttle chapters from now on though! So don't hate me I'll update more now as long as I get one review per chapter. Ne ways gtg

luvz ya's  
Crimson


	8. The Pain of Betrayal

* * *

Hies!! Thankies for all the reviews I got!! And I forgive you all! At least those who reviewed. 

Thankies to Musei Kage: How do you know Cyro's coming back! (looks mysterious)

Kai: She doesn't, and you yourself don't know!

Me:Shutup! (slams a book on his head)

Kai:(is unfazed)

Everyone: (confused)

Kai: You can't kill the main characters that obviously would have been a fatal blow.

Me : Fine! (pinches him) that wasn't fatal!

Kai: Ouch!

Me: anyways thankyou Musei for reviewing I love getting reviews!

Thanks also to Kohari: of couse I forgive you and you deserved the compliments! I just want to know if you made some of those up or where they're from? They're really good!

And last but not least Sunney: thank you very much for reviewing! And I feel so honored I saw I'm on your favorites list! I feel so loved.

Kai: it's the drugs.

Me: I don't take drugs

Kai: you do now.

Me: Huh?

Kai: check your drink.

Me: Your twisted

Kai: and proud of it.

Me: Out! Get out of her! (points to door)

Kai: I'm goin'

Me: and take your drinks with you!

Sir, did everything go as planned?" asked a woman with a white lab coat and an overly tight bun in her hair at a control panel.

"No, she could barley think, let alone talk. They gave her an overdose."

"Sir should we give her the antidote?"

"No, she will recover eventually. In the meantime make sure that we have full security over the room and the training schedules are one hundred percent ready."

"Of course sir."

One hour later…

Cherrelle looked up from her position on the floor. She looked as though she'd just been through hell which she had- or at least felt like. Her headache had subsided some and she didn't feel like retching every time she moved or thought. Her throat was killing her from throwing up bile and her stomach felt she had just done one hundred sit-ups from her muscles working so much. She coughed.

"I have to get out of here," she groaned to herself. With an effort she pushed herself up and searched for a door pushing away the pain to the back of her mind. _There_ she thought seeing the iron-rimmed wooden door. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her blade. _ Here goes nuthin' _she thought to herself launching her blade at the lock. To her great surprise her blade hit it and rebounded sparking slightly.

"Huh? What's going on?" She reached out to it and received a nasty shock from it.

"Ouch! Jesus Christ you'd think the goons that run this hell hole would be dumber"

"Hmmmmm. That would seem the case." Drawled a husky voice as the door grated on the stone floor revealing none other than her father.

"Yeah with a goggle-head like you running them how could they possibly be smart?" she smirked. His eyes darkened, but he ignored her comment.

"I see your feeling better."

"No thanks to you. I know you've got an antidote to that stuff."

"I have a deal to make you." He said once again ignoring her.

"What kinda deal?" she said suspiciously. Nothing Biovolt did could be good.

"We have a bitbeast for you, more powerful than any other before, Black Dranzer is weaken comparison, we simply must train you to its standards."

"What?"

"We have a bitbeast. You want a bitbeast I can tell. It shows in your movements, your eyes, your speech."

"No. The only bitbeast I want is Cyro."

"Very well but we all know what you really want." She looked at him confused. He left leaving the question hanging.

_ What do I want? I want Cyro but is that really what it is. Do I want the friendship. Or just the power? I won't just throw Cyro away like a dirty rag. I swore as his ally. But he betrayed me. How come I'm always the one betrayed! I always find someone to help and then get hurt! Mother was first when I was small she promised to protect me, but then she just gave me up to that bastard! Kai promised to be there! And then he left. Then Cyro was my only friend and he swore to help me through good and bad times, but guess what! I must have a big sign saying "Gullible, easy to betray!" on me! _

"It's time I turned the tables for once." She said aloud.

"Boris!" she yelled, "I know you can hear me! I accept! Do you hear me I want your bitbeast!"

From above Cyro could barely believe what was happening. He called out to her finaly.

/Cherrelle!! Stop you don't know what your doing!!!/

/goodbye Cyro, it was nice while it lasted but I'm afraid you've already used up all the chances you had to come back when I would have welcomed you/ with that the connection was once again severed. He desperately tried to reconnect with her. Tell her he needed her but she had severed it for good. _Now you know how it feels, the pain of betrayal._ She could here his roar of agony just as she severed it at smirked. Boris's voice came over the intercom connected to the room.

"Good. I am glad. Come out and I will show you you're new bitbeast."

"Wait! What's my end of the deal!" she yelled.

"Simply to win the tournament and defeat the Bladebreakers"

"Piece a' cake. This bitbeast better be as powerful as you say!"

"Believe me it is."

The lock one the door sparked and crackled soon after falling of. Cherelle slowly put her to the door handle unsure of whether she could rust it. Relieved when she touched it unscathed Cherrelle dragged the door open n. Coming face to face with Boris. (A very scary thing to see when you open a door. He walked down the stone corridor his steps vibrating off the stone walls so they could be heard for miles. She however stepped lightly, instinct taking over. Soon they arrived at a door iron-rimmed and wooden like all the other doors at the abbey. His is your training room and programs. This lady will be controlling the levels and other things for you.

"Show me the training program"

"Yessir" she said. She typed at an amazing rate on her keyboard and in no time there were about twenty files waiting to be seen.

"Show me level one." demanded Boris. With that the woman typed a few more keys and up came a 3-D screen. A faceless human-shaped caricature represented the person who would be doing it. It had the caricature was shown moveing over and under bars that lined the corridor they were running through. The bars were at different heights all about a meter away from each other.

This is how you must complete it. I advise you to memorize it thoroughly"

"That so."

"Level two"

It showed the caricature at a beyblade arena with ten automatic blade launchers aimed at the dish the person fired and five blades did so too. After the other five were aimed and fired.

"Level three"

The caricature was once again shown running through the corridor except this time the obstacles were harder like at some places the there was almost a full wall barrier except for a corner was missing that it had to go through or half the space a wall came up halfway and it had to jump over. All the while deadly blades were being fired at it.

"Level four"

The caricature was shown completing a series of movements with two metal sticks one in each hand about 2-1/2 feet long (It's an art of defense from the Philippines I happen to be studying it they're wooden though). It was using them to defend itself against several (surprise surprise) automatic beyblade launchers throwing beyblades a it.

"Finishing level"

This one was where the caricature was running down a corridor. Hundreds of Launchers lined the wall. Flaming blades were being fired. It was using its beyblade to destroy the launchers and walls and bars blocked its way. Kind of like all of them put together.

"I expect you to be able to complete this with ease."

"Fine now show me the bitbeast." She said.

They walked down a corridor (if you haven't noticed by now corridors are what Biovolt is made up of, lot's of stone corridors) They opened a door and walked into a small room with a control panel and see-through window that allowed them to see a beydish. Automatically (again big surprise) they launched a black and red blade into the dish. Out came a bitbeast like Cyro except with armor and more sinister eyes and demeanor. Armor covered his tail a bladed ridge going along it and up his back, which followed up onto his headpiece ending at his snout. It looked like very small long fin. His ribcage was armored and his legs were armored too. Two pieces per leg so he could move his joints. Each kneecap (or elbow you could say at the front) had a blade coming out a curling back wards. The headpiece was inlaid with a diamond shaped ruby and he had ruby red menacing eyes. His fangs proceeded past his lower lip and his claws were long, sharp, and black almost blending with his fur. He looked ready too kill.

"He is at full power sir."

"Good very good"

Cherrelle watched amazed at the power and speed of it. It sliced through all the beyblades being thrown at it like butter.

"Wow…" She whispered at a loss. She took a step forward her hands to the glass memorized by its deathly beauty and grace.

"What have I been missing all these years…" Her voice was hushed.

"You like it I presume."

"I must have it. Give it to me." She demanded.

"You must work for it."

"Fine I want the training courses set up, _now_!!"

* * *

Thankies for reviewing my wonderful... uh... reviewers! Yah!U. Newayz I rally appreaciate the reveiws thanx alot! byes

Luvz ya's  
Crimson Shadows

Some say the worl will end in fire   
Some say in ice  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favour fire  
But if I had to perish twice  
I think I know enough of hate  
to say that for destruction, Ice   
is also great  
and would suffice

-Robert Frost


	9. Broken Hearts

Hies!!! Thankies for reviewing!!! A whole four this time!! Feels very loved,

For Musei Kage: Yes very harsh…very. Oh well. I can't tell you whats going to happen or even hint at it cuz' I'm bad at giving away plot points.

Kai: bad?

Me: Okay awful. Wait (turns)! Why are you still here?

Kai: cuz' I'm in the story.

Me: Oh. Neways

Thankies to Sleepy-zzz: It's okay! I forgive oo! If you update, I'll update! deal?

Even more thanx to sapphire sword: Really? I should review even more people! Hahaha. Was that poem really used in an assignment! I got it from one of my brothers assignments from his school!! Cool! I guess that It was used in more places than just there. Oh well. I really love your story! It's awesome! I can't wait to read more

Some more thanx to Kohari: Awesome My compie was screwed yesterday when I was going to read the rest of your story ut now I'll have even more to read! Great stuff lovin' it!

Now the disclaimer I forgot it last time:

I'm moving to Taiwan!

Kai: why?

Me: Cuz they lawyers can't sue me for owning Beyblade. They won't be able to speak English.

Kai: That's stupid.

Me: You think They'll speak English don't you. Fine! (pulls out huge book twice the size of herself) I'll earn to speak Dragon!!

Kai: --U

Me: You think they'll speak dragon don't you!!!!

Kai: --UU here's the story you've been waiting for. (begins putting Crimson in a straight jacket)

Me: Awwww! Isn't he sweet! He thanks I'm cold! (is dragged off)

* * *

Broken Hearts

Cherry looked at the screen showing the caricature doing level one. She couldn't take it anymore; she must have watched it a hundred times that day! She was on edge and felt like she had just taken a ton of steroids. It had taken all of her willpower and patience to memorize the course. _I have to have it. _ She thought. _Shadow Cyro **will **be mine. _ It haunted her she couldn't stop thinking about it. The scene kept playing over and over in her head. She was enraged that they wouldn't let her have it. I will prove to them I am worthy. With an agitated turn she walked through the door from the control room and into the training room.

"Level one. Customized." she snapped at the lady through the headpiece attached to her ear. She hadn't done much to customize it just added a few Blades that were launched at her. In an instant the stone corridor was filled with bars and the timer was started. Cherrelle ran as fast as she could; leaping over the bars, and swinging under the others when she was supposed to. It turns out memorizing the course had been a good idea. When beyblades were being shot at you, timing had to be impeccable. She came to the end and finished in a wall flip her cape flying out behind her as she landed it.(You know where they run up the wall and flip? Yah whatever). She couldn't help but feel proud of herself for a moment before her mind centered again, _with Shadow Cyro That will be the easiest thing in history_ she thought to herself.

"What's my time."

"Two minutes 26 seconds." came the voice over.

"I can do better. Restart level one!"

"Yes ma-"

"Just start it!"

* * *

By the time she had finished it six times her time was up to 2:00 minutes and she was outrunning the blades launched at her.

"Good enough. Begin Level two"

She had a simulation helmet on (like those one you use in those virtual reality games.) she flipped the black visor down and readied her blade. A picture of Tyson on the other side of the ring came up.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"Let it Riiiiiiip!!!!!"

Cherry launched her blade into the ring she was having trouble with it. Battling without a bitbeast was new to her She hadn't done it for years. She thought of Shadow Cyro, and a new wave of determination washed over her.

"I'm bringing you DOOOOOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs to the simulation Tyson. A bead of sweat ran down her face, and with one quick yet deadly move Tyson's blade was out.

"Return." Her blade shot to her hand.

Clapping could be heard. She whipped around and pulled the helmet off seeing Boris.

"Very good. I have this for you." He said holding out a beyblade. It was pure black, and looked like a rounded star. (You know those shurikens one that are four pointed and every point is turned to the left? Like those) Instead of ruby edging, it looked to be obsidian.

"Obsidian?" she asked. It was impractical.

"No. Obsidian chips easily. This is just as sharp, yet it can withstand attacks much more." She took it from his hand careful not to slice her fingers.

"Thanks. Now go." She got a sly glint in her eye, "That is of course if you want me to beat the Bladebreakers and their traitor Kai." She said. He chuckled.

"Very good my daughter. You are learning the ways of Biovolt." The sly glint turned to a glare, and she rounded in him.

"Let's get on thing straight right now. I am not your daughter and the only reason I'm doing this is revenge on those who have betrayed me." She looked him straight in the eye while saying this; something few dared to do. The sly glint returned. "By the way, you better watch your back; you never know when I'll be just around the corner." She said menacingly.

"I think I have a fairly good idea."

"I thought you said dreams were for failures." He didn't reply to that but just walked out the door of the training room. She turned back to the dish.

"Give me 'Kai simulation'… Maximum intensity." she commanded through her communicator while slamming the helmet back on her head.

"bu-"

"Did I tell you to argue!? No!"

* * *

Kai had left and he was walking the streets of Russia memories around every corner. If only he could remember the way to Biovolt. He walked around aimlessly not knowing where he was going. He arrived at what looked like a mansion from horror movies. Instantly he knew that this was Biovolt. He looked up at the four-meter wall and jumped up and over. He walked boldly to the doors knowing that the five cameras he had already located were alerting his presence to Boris.

"Pathetic" he muttered walking in expecting to see Boris. Instead he saw one of hi cronies.

"Master Boris is busy. Wait for him. He has been expecting you."

"Ah, Kai. How good to see you again."

"What do you know of Cherrelle?" He asked cutting quickly to the point.

"Oh, so you wanted to visit your friend?" He sneered.

"Visit?" Kai was confused.

"You didn't know? Cherrelle is an asset to Biovolt. She seems very intent on revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yes, revenge. She seems to have been betrayed by you… and various others."

"Oh?"

"Would you like to speak to her yourself?"

"Sure."

"Cherrelle. There is someone to see you." Boris said over the communicator.

"If you wanted me to help you did you think I would accept your stupid visitors? I'm not your little freak show. Send your people away. If they're determined for a demo, they can see whip the Bladebreakers at the tournament."

"I think you might want to talk to Kai though, He came all the way here just t see you."

"…" there was a pause, then: "Give him the communicator." Boris handed it over.

"Cherrelle" He said coldly.

" Kai, don't think you can convince me to come back it won't work I'm over you and Cyro. Now I want revenge for the weakness I showed for you- the tears I cried, the emotions. I've got a bitbeast now that no one can conquer I need nothing else. I have everything I need and want. Leave- before your heart is broken"

"You can't break my heart. It's already been broken. Do you think you're the only one with problems? You're wrong. We all have problems things that were screwed in our lives some more than others. We're similar. We've been through hell and back Our hearts were broken and our bodies broken. There's the difference, I moved on. I got over it, and learned from my mistakes. I didn't let my problems stop me. They made me stronger. You. You're weak. You've taken the easy way out."

"Goodebye, Kai." He took the communicator form his ear and threw it to the ground stepping on it with an audible _crunch_. He turned to walk out but before he reached the door he stopped and looked over slightly.

"Goodebye, Cherrelle." He whispered, and closed his eyes walking out the door.

* * *

Thankies for reading In love with you all!! Holy hugs and chockolate kisses for every body!

Luvz ya's  
Crimson Shadows

Crimson blood seeps through the shadows. A reminder of what stalks you- Crimson


	10. Training

Hies!!! I'm so sorry this chappie took so long! I was at the boat again, cuz' mom rented out my room for the guests at the house! Sometimes my mom running a B'n'B can get soooooo annoying but my dad cam out here for a few days visiting from Alberta taking a break from his job. Me and mom miss him so much =(. We spent the whole time with him so I didn't write anything. Sorry about it thankies for the reviews! Over 20 now!  
Also sorry I know I am so not sticking to the procedure of level one and level two so I'm just gonna say that level one is for physical training and level two is for beyblade training level three is mental training with physical training (martial arts/martial weaponry) then finshing level is all of them put together. Yeah sorry I know but I can't help but think this is way better than what I originally thought up. Sorry!

Thankies for reviewing Sleepy-zzz: Since my bad habit of giving out classified information such as whether Cherry will turn back to good or not has gotten me a -beeper- It beeps everytime I give away a plot point.

Kai: Cherry-beep beep beep'n bop-Huh!

Crimson: I gave one to him too!

Kai: -beep- YOU!

Crimson: now, now Kai, don't be using language like that!

Kai: I -beeping- hate you!

Crimson: I know!

Thanks goes to racx: if you have a heart attack then you won't be able to read so it stands to reason that you should stay alive long enough for me to finish writing even if this time it did take a ling time. by the way thankies for reviewing!

More thanks to sapphire-sword: What happens next is beep beep beepin' beep beepity beep. -- sorry can't say nuthin'. Thanx for the review anyway!! All will be reveiled in the fullness of time!

Kai: get on with the story.

Crimson: Fine then!!!!

* * *

**Training**

Kai walked down the street. _She said that I was a traitor. This is my doing. She said cried over me. I left her alone at Biovolt. That was how I repaid her for being my friend... for trusting me.... But she is no better than me. She has done exactly what I had done and she still called me a traitor. _He stopped at the hotel. He looked up and sighed. _Should I tell them? No. They'll see at the tournament._ He pushed the door open and walked to the elevator. Stepping in he pushed "BBarena" and leaned against the wall _It smells like something died in hear._ He thought absentmindedly. He didn't know that's exactly what Cherry said. He stepped up to the dish and launched his blade.

* * *

At Biovolt... 

"Restart." She acted like she was stabbed with a red-hot poker every time she moved or spoke now. Always on edge, always agitated, always keeping her senses fully aware of everything, jumping into attack position if something moved to quickly behind her or someone spoke unexpectedly. She was always thinking about Shadow Cyro. He was like a drug.She couldn't get enough of him. She always went to see him after every training sesion. _I must have him. I will prove I can have him!!! _It was this desire that fueled her and her need to always be on the move. Her favourite training level was level two beyblading She had beaten every bladebreaker exept for one, and it was killing her.

Currently she had lost to simulation Kai for the twelfth time that day and she was getting very annoyed. Of course the fact that it was maximum intensity meant it was like Kai's stats were doubled.

"AAAAAAARGH!!!!!" She let out a frustrated cry throwing the helmet to the ground with a . "Why can't I beat you!!!! This is impossible."

"Ma'am this is maximum intensity I don't think Kai himself could beat this."

"precisely" She snarled back I know I will be ready, when I defeat this."

"maybe you should try an easier level unti-"

"Restart, 'Kai simulation'... regular intensity." She picked up the helmet from the floor for what seemed the hundredth time that day and shoved it on her head.

* * *

With Kai... 

"Hey Kai!" greeted Tyson walking in from the elevator. "Glad you decided to join us for practice. We were just grabbing a bite to eat."

"More like a mountain. That must have cost us a million dollars!!!" whined Kenny.

Kai ignored them and looked at the dish his blade was spinning in.

"Fire your blades at mine." He said.

"Wha...?" Tyson was confused.

"Wow buddy you want to take us all on?! You're insane!"

"We've got much tougher competition than you could ever imagine Tyson. As of now training intensity is now doubled."

"What!!" they all cried.

"Kai, I know we've got some tough competition but that's just loco!" said Rei.

"Yeah Kai, doubling the intensity will kill us." Said max.

"You guys have no clue what we're up against. I'm team captain and I say training is doubled. Even for me. Now fire your blades." They all sighed and launched their blades at Kai's.

"Go Dragoon!"

"Draceil!"

"Show em' what your made of Drigger!"

"Battle on Dranzer!!!!!"

They all smashed Kai's blade relentlessly. Slowly wearing him down. Kai frowned and went for Rei's blade Max's and Tyson's following close after. He swerved to the side at he last moment and watched as they both sent Rei's blade flying.

"Drigger!" cried Rei catching it before it could fall.

"Go Dranzer!!" Kai than hit Tyson's sending sparks in every direction. Max chased after and Kai swerved sooner knowing Max wouldn't fall for the same trick. Before max could do anything Dranzer was behind him and Max's blade was sent flying. Kai's blade started to wobble.

"Hang in there a bit longer!"

"Dragoon!" Tysons blade went after his mercilessly pounding it until finaly Kai's blade stopped, seconds after Tyson's followed.

"Wow Kai that was amazing!"

"Your blade had been spinning before they even launched their's." said Kenny

"Yeah, and you nearly beat us all!" Rei awed. But Kai didn't buy it.

"Nearly isn't good enough. Plus, I was battling amateurs." was his cold reply.

"Leave it to Kai to ruin a compliment." Growled Tyson.  
  
Max laughed."Hahaha! That's our Kai!"

Rei was quiet. _I don't know. This may very well be our toughest competition yet, but Kai doesn't need to double our training. What does he know that we don't? What can be so tough an opponent that he's so anxious about it? I know Kai, and though it doesn't show, he's worried- very worried. Oh well there's only so much we can do. He probably has a very good reason so it's better just to go along with it. It will turn out in the end. _

"Okay, Tyson against Max, Rei and me." Kai's voice interrupted his thoughts. "any objections?"

"Yah, a lot of em'." Tyson muttered under his breath, stepping up to the dish anyways, despite his grumbling.

"What would those be Tyson?" Kai questioned fixing him with cold gaze.

"Nothing." Was his bitter reply.

"Good. Now, get started." He said stepping up to the dish as well, readying his launcher with everyone else. Kenny was the ref.

"Three... two... one... Let it Rip!!!"

"Dranzer!"

"Draceil!"

"Drigger!"

"Go Dragoon! Bring em' all down!"

The three teamed up and whirled around the one grey blade relentlessly battering it.

"Dragoon hang in there! Phantom Hurricane!"

"Drigger! Tiger Claw!"

The two went head to head the other ones not wanting to get in the way of the tornado.

"Drigger!" cried Rei as it went flying from the arena.

"Yeah Dragoon rules!!" Tyson boasted thrusting his fist in the air Kai took his chance.

"Go Dranzer! Flame Sabre!" and bfor Tyson knew what was happening he was out.

"You must always be prepared for an attack." Was Kai's bitter warning.

"Now again. Max his time."

* * *

After... 

"Ohhhh, man. I feel like I just went to hell and back." complained Tyson falling on his bed after training.

"Do you need to remind me? I can't feel my toes." Came Rei's muffled voice from the bed as he copied Tyson face first.

"Ditto I don't think I ever want to see a rip cord or launcher again." Max said not wating till he got to his room and collapsing on the couch.

"Do you want to win the tournament?" Kai asked.

"Of course, bu-"

"Then we train. One hour break then we start again."

"Ohhhhhhhh..." there was a collective groan.

* * *

Launching her blade at the fake Kai she went on the offensive mercilessly beating on it until she started circling the dish. She kept glancing up at the simulation Kai. It unnerved her. It held no emotion. She had no way to tell from the simulation how they would react to anything from body language. But that wasn't what unnerved her. He probably wouldn't have shown anything anyway. It was his eyes. Those lifeless orbs unnerved her. 

_Kai's Eyes were always so full of life he tried to hide it but I saw, they were always passionate and full of life, calculating the next move to the blade or figuring the situation. They were the secret to unlocking his mask and she the only one with the key the one who had once cared enough to obtain it. _

Suddenly a great longing filled her heart for everything she had lost. Her friendship with Kai in the old days, his hugs when it was cold, how they would curl up for warmth and fall asleep in each other's arms. They were so close it was like they were brother and sister. They could have been, for all they cared. They were inseparable. Best friends forever.

_I was such a naïve weakling looking to him for comfort. What ever I felt for Kai at any time before is now gone. He is my enemy! We were once friends and it was foolish. _

As she fought to keep the confusing emotions away in her thoughts she started to get sidetracked from the battle. Unexpectedly her beyblade was thrown out of the dish. Grazing her cheek the obsidian-sharp edging easily sliced through the skin and some bone.

"Ouch! That's what you get for day dreaming Cherrelle. Keep your mind focused on the target." She muttered to herself. Without being asked the lady in the control room restarted the simulation and began the countdown.

* * *

-The Bladebreakers are catching on to Kai's anxiety well at least Rei is. And what's wrong with Cherrelle is she regreting her decision or is her resolve of revenge just getting stronger.-  
Sorry again for the horribly long wait I made a relly long chappie this time to try and make up for it. I'm here now and I really could use some suggestions.

What teams should be at the tournament? Anything to add some humor?What should the lady in the control room be named? Should there be pairings in this fic? If so, than who? When Cherry enters the tournament should go with the demoltion boys team? Or alone? Any other questions? And don't say things like: I dunno, It's your fic. cuz' I love the reviews but I want feedback. Other than "love it" or "it's nice" or "I really like it it's the best in the whole world update soon". That gives me no information on how to improve. if you "but it could use a little touching up here..." Than that would be great. thankies vr. much.

Please review two reviews per chapter before I continue. I only got three last time (cry's) . Oh well I thank you those did review. I wuv oo so much! Byes sorry again for the wait I'm **_really_** sorry.

Luvz Ya's  
Crimson.

"Though thy crest be shorn and shaven thou," I said, "art sure no craven,  
Ghastly, grim, and ancient raven, wandering from the nightly shore.  
Quoth the raven, "Nevermore."  
-Edgar Allan Poe


	11. Dream

Hies sorry for the wait _again_! I was on the boat _again_! Cuz' mom sold my room out for guests, _again_. And I had to make breakfast _again_! And screwed up _again_ and nearly burned the house down cuz some Baka left something under the frying pan which set the grease on fire, which was very scary and a good thing the guests I was cooking for weren't awake at the moment and the smoke detectors were deactivated. That and I only got one review this time. I'm sorry cuz' it's probably cuz' I didn't update in enough time so I brought this upon myself. Sorry, my life's pretty hectic now and I can never get to the computer a lot. Sorry _again_. Oh well

Thankies to sapphire sword: You're the best! You're the only person who reviewed! And I don't even review your story as much as I should! -sob- I feel so appreciated and loved. Thanx you have no clue as to how much your reviews mean to me. That goes for everyone who reviewed my other eleven chapters!

Even though I only got one review I'm still writing this.

Kai: We all know everyone hates you so just give it up. The most reviews you've got on a chapter are four. You suck.

Crimson: You're evil.

Kai: and good at it.

Crimson: You're twisted.

Kai: and proud of it.

Crimson: but god damnit your hot!

Kai: O.O...... your twisted....

Crimson: and proud of it.

Kai: but I love you.

Crimson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -runs out the door and slams her head against the tree- must -slam- get -slam- kinky -slam- thought's -slam- out -slam- of -slam- head -slam-

Kai: Oh yah, I'm good.-smirks- she won't go near me for a week -eats popcorn while watching Crimson-

Warning!: I think I might just leave Cherry and Kai as friends for this fic. If you don't think it should be so you can always review and tell me.

Tourney Time!

* * *

)(o)(Flashback/Deam)(o)(

Cherry and Kai were in each sitting wrapped in each other's arms to ward off the cold of Russian night. It was clear and the stars were shining brightly, a full moon cast a black and white appearance to everything. They sat on their favorite place of the whole building, the very tallest spire of the Biovolt.

"I once heard from Sophie that when people die they go up to the stars so they can watch over the people they care for, she sad that her parents were watching over her. Do you think your parents are watching over you?" she asked softly snuggling in to the warmth of her friend.

"Maybe, but if they are I don't think they like what they see; I'm not worth it. It would be nice to know someone's looking out for me up there though." He replied hugging her tighter and resting his cheek on her black and red hair. He smiled when she started to purr.

"Then I promise if I die I'll look out for you. I'll be the brightest star in the sky so you'll always see me. I'll be that one right there." She said pointing her finger to the sky.

"The north star?"

"If that's what it's called then, yes."

"but I'll be too sad to look at the stars if you die." He said in mock depression.

"Don't get mushy on me. You know I hate it." She said giving him a glare. He laughed a little.

"Yeah, I know but you were the one being mushy first."

"Was not" she said indignantly.

"was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not!"

"Was not"

"Was to- Hey, you tricked me!" She said glaring all out at him. Then they both began to laugh. But he stopped when she tackled him to the ground, pinning him down under her. She smirked sitting on his stomach comfortably and leaning back on his bent knees.

"You make a good chair." She sneered. He unexpectedly flipped her over.

"So do you." She laughed before throwing a punch. When he caught it and all hell broke loose, and a vicious fight began. Cherry was snarling and hissing for all she was worth; attacking and retreating in lightning fast jabs and kicks. While he parried and blocked them all getting his own punches and kicks in at the same time. Finally they separated and she laughed.

"As usual you win." She said walking up to him and sitting back down as if nothing had happened.

"You bet."

"cocky ass."

"of course." He said hugging her.

"I hate you, you know that?" she said snuggling into his hug and wrapping her arms around his waist in her own hug.

"Of course not" he said giving her a puzzled look, "you only tell me every day."

She glared teasingly, but laughed despite it. She tightened her hold bringing her tail up and tickling his nose till he sneezed. She laughed harder.

"Ewww. You'll get snot in my hair!" She half whined half laughed.

"That would be an improvement if you ask me!" he snorted making a pass at her.

"Are you insulting my hair!? You better not be!"

"Don't I always?" They both laughed. She stopped after a couple of seconds and looked up at the sky enjoying the comfortable silence. She started to trail her tail around his face affectionately. Trailing his jaw line, coming down his neck, trailing his collar bone, brushing the tips of his ears, following his painted markings, up the bridge of his nose back to his jaw, down his neck making intricate designs. She laughed at the dreamy look on his face as though he was about fall asleep and how he unconsciously arched his neck ever so slightly, fully enjoying the treatment. She did this all the time. Usually when he couldn't get to sleep she would do this to lull him back to sleep. She lay back on his chest looking out to the sky her tail only being able to reach his collar bone now. He brought up two fingers and started to massage just below her ear, laughing as she leaned into it and gave a deep-throated purr. It had the same affect as her tail did to him. They just sat there marveling at the night sky. Enjoying the unthreatning presence that they rarely got to see.

"When we get out of her and we're adopted we should pose as brother and sister. Then we would both have to be adopted." She said out of the blue. He thought for a couple of seconds.

"I suppose... for now though, we're the best of friends." In truth he was afraid of when they left. He was afraid that people would hurt Cherry because they thought she was different with her odd looks. Not that she wasn't hurt hear already but the world was a beautiful place and he didn't want her to get discouraged and hate it too. Even if there were pretty nasty people out there.

"Cyro say's that it's a good idea." She said. "That, and we shouldn't fight so much." She added sarcastically.

"Like that'll ever happen," He smirked bringing a hand down rubbing a bruise on his shin. He flinched slightly."Ouch, You got me good this time." he grimaced pulling up his pant leg to reveal an ugly purple bruise that dribbled a little bit of blood.

"oops, sorry" she said looking down shamefaced. She reached out and gingerly brushed it, bringing her hand up and looking at her slightly bloodied fingertips. "That was new move we learned at the martial class today."

"It's surprising how much you can actually learn from those." He said.

"hmm," she nodded her head in agreement looking at the stars. "If you payed more attention in the academic classes as well you would learn just a much as in your physical ones."

"as much as I want a mother I don't need you being one." She ignored the insult; closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest. She pulled her self closer to him until she was practically sitting in his lap and brought her knees up; careful to avoid his bruised leg.

Bringing her tail down from his shirt collar and wrapping it around his waist until it ended at her navel.(in other words think of as a belt that goes around the both of them) She gave his still exposed leg a worried look.

"Sorry about your leg, I guess I got _too_ carried away with our fight."

"It'll be better by tomorrow, plus your supposed to go all out during our fights, or there'd be no point to it." he assured her seeing that how guilty she was.

They both slowly drifted off to sleep knowing but not caring about the consequences that would follow if they were caught. It was all too rare they got to spend peaceful time with each other to just be friends without getting punished by Boris.

"Y'know I'm glad to have to have a brother like you Kai." She mumbled sleepily into his chest.

"and I'm glad to have a best friend like you Cherry." He whispered into her hair contentedly closing his yes. _Friends._

)(o)(End flashback/dream)(o)(

Rei, Max and Kenny had been awakened by Tyson's snoring for the third time that week.

While Rei and Kenny tried to find a way to make him quite or at least wake up, Max noticed Kai was still sleeping. He smiled when he noticed the childish grin set on his usually resigned and stoic face. _I know I'm going to be killed for this but hey, It's so worth it. _

"Hey, guys!" he whispered to his frustrated friends. "we need a camera."

"Why?"

"Shhhhh!" he said frantically putting a hand over his mouth. "blackmail." Ray looked puzzled at first until he saw Kai. He couldn't help but smile and try to hold back a laugh beginning I his throat.

"That makes Kai almost look human!" He said.

"Yeah, I know," agreed Max "Got a camera?"

"I dunno, it's pretty risky if you ask me." Rei replied skeptically

",but it'll be so worth it won't it." Max wasn't about to back down as he went to grab his own camera "I wonder what he's dreaming about?" as if on cue Kai mumbled a little,

"Cherry... north star... every day... don't I always... "Rei couldn't help but muffle a laugh when Kai sneezed. and again at the dreamy look on his face all the while max snapped pictures" got me good."At this he grimaced his hand twitching down to his leg and his knee coming up before smiling again." Fine by tomorrow... brother and sister... glad you're my best friend Cherry." Rei stopped laughing, _He's dreaming about his past. About his best friend, who was Cherrelle? He must miss her. He did betray her. He must feel guilty. I wonder what it's like to remember your past in your dreams?_ Kai's eyes began to flutter open from his good dream. Blearily trying to focus on everything.

"Huh? Rei?" Suddenly Rei came face to face with unfocused crimson eyes.

"Uh, um, Kai! I uh- you- uh- wer talking in your sleep and stuff and I- uh just wanted to see if you were okay." Kai looked at him blankly.

"I was talking in my sleep?" He said incredulously.

"Yeah," Max said hiding the camera behind his back. "something about cherries and friends and cocky asses and north stars and-

"Okay I get the point" Kai interrupted him pulling of the blankets and checking his leg._ My memories are getting so clear when I dream them now. I felt that pain so sharply._ He got up clad in only his boxer shorts and went to his bag. He grabbed out a black notebook a red pen was attached with a thin strip of Velcro on the spine. It had (A promise for a promise) engraved in Russian on it.

"What's that Kai?" asked Max.

"None of your business." He snapped turning back to the book with his back to them looking sadly at it as he ran his thumb over the engravement. He stood up and walked to the door stopped turned around pulled on a shirt and pants then turning back and walking out the door. Rei watched curiously at his captains odd behavior.

* * *

I've written more already, but I'm still keeping it to a little over 1000 words per chapter so if you review I'll give you the rest! Yays I wrote like eight pages today, so I've got about the other two chapters finished and ready to go! all you have to do is review! give me your opinions by the way! suggestions are still accepted too!

BTW Like I said at the top I think I'll leave Kai and Cherry as friends If you don't want it that way or you want them to get together in the sequal or if you want them together with someone else in the sequal then give me a review also if you want a sequal I must have suggestions for it!!!

Luvz ya's  
Crimson

Those who fear the darkness have not seen the light  
-Crimson Shadows


	12. Thinking of you

* * *

Hies!!! How are you all sorry for the wait My Uncle from Calgary was here in BC for a visit with his family for the weekend so I didn't have much time to write. I'm so happy! I've got a whole entire thirty reviews!!! I'm actually more happy now! Because I got **_SEVEN REVIEWS!!!!_** I love you all thank you! I practically cried when I saw how many I'd gotten!

_start review_

Thank you Sapphire Sword: Yeah I know, I love writing about their past. I'm doing my best to keep Kai in character, but it's harder than it looks! It's a great break to be able to write him when he was more innocent and had all his faith in his friend.

Thanks to Phoenix Bandit: I'm glad you like reading my fic!

Thanx Hilary;: even though I really had trouble understanding it I think I got the gist of you tried to say and don't worry: I meant them to be together, just not lovers more lik brotherly sisterly love.

Many thanx for Musei Kage: A rabid fan girl? Hahaha!!! That might be funny but not very realistic, if you get what I mean I might use it as a one shot for something funny though if I feel like writing something not totally A Promise for a Promise based. Thanx for the suggestion though, I love getting them!!!!

Some thanx to Kohari: Wow. This review wins the award for the most creative review of the century.

Kai: don't be so bitchy, at least the godamn person reviewed at all!!!

Me: And you're callin' me bitchy you need to soap your mouth! Any ways Thanx a lot for taking the time at all to review, you probably just had other things to do at the time at least I know you read it. Thanx!

thanks to Shaedowe: Thanx for reviewing this chapter and others really happy about it! I love getting new reviewers!!! Thanx byes

and last but not least racx: Thank you for not dieing! I was having a _heart-attack_ thinking I had killed someone!!! lol I know I'm not wonderful, but not that bad! L.o.l Hahaha. BTW did you notice you typed it in caps? If so than it's an original style! : )

_end review_

Disclaimer: if you need a one I dub thee: very stupid or an idiot.  
It's totally obvious I rule over all beyblade! HeeHee : )

* * *

  
**Thinking of you...**

Kai sat on the roof of the building where he finally let his mask slip off. His back was to the ledge looking down between his knees at the concrete, his hair shadowed his muddy crimson eyes.(I never thought he had pure crimson eyes I always found when I looked at him on the television he had brown/crimson kind of blended together) He felt like he was on a roller coaster, his head swam, his stomach clenched and unclenched. Swirling memories ran through his head, confusing fragments of information that didn't make sense. He struggled to fight off the rush of emotions, guilt for his actions, sadness for what he had lost, longing for what could have been, frustration at how he could only remember bits and pieces, anger at himself. He fought of the tears burning his eyes. Snarling, he held his head in his hands, tugging at his hair.

_What's **wrong **with me? One dream brought back all of this? This is also confusing I can't make them out! I know they're mine though but it's like trying to hold onto water slipping through your hands!! _Kai thought angrily running a hand through his slate hair. _Why? Why did I do it? We could have left together and be adopted together, and lived together like brother and sister. Why did I take Black Dranzer? Was I that **power hungry**? Was I that **shallow?** I want to go back and change it all so much... _That last longing thought was enough to shoot him in the heart with an unseen bullet. He fisted his hands, digging nails in his palm, leaving four half moon arks in their place when he opened them. Though his face stayed blank, as if he was just a robot, his eyes gave it away. The turmoil eating him up inside shone clearly through. He was confused by everything, and nostalgia was eating out his heart.

He wished Cherrelle were there like in the old times. Though they were harder and much more painful at least he had a true friend, but he destroyed that, he was too self-absorbed to realize how much more she meant to him than a Black Dranzer, he had taken it though he had destroyed the trust he had in his only friend. **He had** as in **his fault.**

Despite his desperate efforts his tears overflowed. running down his cheeks leaving blue streaks where they washed away his war paint. Though he made no sound; it was just as painful as if he had pulled a tantrum. His teardrops stained the concrete in dark splotches. **_Drip, drip, drip. _**Was all he had to disturb his unhappy thoughts. _I was so **stupid! **Such an **idiot**! _He thought looking at the sky. It was a clear night and the stars were shining brightly yet the moon overpowered them all. Even though the city lights brought down the glow and it wasn't as beautiful as in his dream, he still wished Cherrelle were there.

Kai looked at the notebook beside him. It was for when he remembered parts of his past he would always write them in there. He pulled the red pen off the Velcro and began to write his dream. Painfully recalling it all as if he was still there, still dreaming. Feeling every brush of her tail, every vibration of her purr, hearing every sound of her breath, every rise and fall of her chest as she slept, every expression on her face, every flash of her fangs, every snarl and curse during their brawl, every smile and smirk she made when they taunted each other, everything, from how they got there to how they got there to how she had murmured his name, to how he had thought he was lucky to have such a friend. For the fiftieth time that night he asked himself: _How could I have committed something so horrible? Why? She didn't deserve it! _

"What have I done...?" He whispered to himself. He wiped the tears away leaving a blue smudge on his arm and stood up. There was no way sulking like this was helping him, he was better than that, he needed to think about what to do next. Kai looked around, and saw a discarded broom laying a ways off. He walked over and snapped they end off bringing it in front of him like a sword.

"It's been a while." He said to no one in particular. He swung it down then up, followed by a series of movements which he only half remembered. Aside from being with Cherrelle; this had always helped him to think. _My body remembers_._ And someday so will my mind. The reason they had martial arts there was to teach your mind and body to work together. Maybe I should associate it with our training. Tyson would have a field day of whining. _He finished the combination and decided to go through it again._ I wonder how tonight looks from the Biovolt spire? Why don't I just go and see? They'd never know I was there... except maybe Cherrelle, but then again that's not such a bad thing._ With that he threw the broom back where it was. He stepped up to the ledge and looked down. Vertigo took its toll and before he lost his balance, which would probably kill him if he screwed this up, he jumped. He smiled (more like a smirk) at the roar of the wind I his ears, the sting of the wind whip his hair and making his eyes tear. Just as he was reaching the end he grabbed onto street-lamp-like pole by the entrance in the shadows and swung down. He walked calmly away down the street as if nothing he hadn't just jumped from a 33-story building

* * *

With Rei...

Rei watched the swirling emotions going through his captain. _No wonder he wanted to get away! He looks like he's redoing world a war one **and **two inside himself. _He watched the emotions passing across his captain's face. First there were so many emotions going through his Kai's head he couldn't make it out, pain as he clenched his head, sickness. _That dream must've triggered more memories. It must be so confusing, having all these pieces of memories. Frustrating too. _Confusion; self-disgust, Rei analyzed it all_. He must have done something he wasn't too proud of._ Desperate longing passed over his face; sadness,_ He looks positively heart broken. _Rei's eyes widened immensely as his usually stoic captain started to cry- silently yet still crying. _Wow! Is Kai...**actually crying!?** _

"What have I done..." His sharp ears picked up Kai's whisper. _What has he done that's made him like... like **this**? It must have been pretty awful. Why do I get the feeling it has to do with the tournament? _He watched as the phoenix-bearer wiped his face removing his streaked war paint, smudging it on his arm guard instead. _He looks younger, more...innocent._ He watched as Kai started to write in the book. Rei saw how absorbed he was in it and wondered what he was writing. Finally after about a half hour of waiting Rei watched Kai pick up the broom with interest as he snapped of the end, and fascination when did the martial arts move's. He noticed his face grew calmer and concentrated seemingly not noticing a few fumbles and miss-steps. _He must not remember it very well. Where'd he learn it? _Kai stopped and redid it with fewer mistakes this time. He finished the combination and threw the now broken broom back. Kai stepped up to the ledge and Rei watched with horror when he swayed slightly looking down._ Has he gone suicidal!? Now I've seen it all! He's going to kill himself! I've got to stop him!!!! _But before he could do anything Kai jumped._ Holy smokes! Kai!_ He thought running to the ledge he watched as Kai fell but disappeared near the entrance. He saw him walking out as if nothing happened and his stomach fell to his shoes in relief. _I wonder where he's going? Oh well I've snooped around him too much already. It's his business. I'm going to bed. At least I know he's alright- for now. Rei thought turning around to the door.

* * *

_

With Cherrelle...

"Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How can it be! What is it! Why can't I beat him!"for what seemed like the hundredth time that day a black blade was thrown from the dish. _Why can't I concentrate?_ She sighed in defeat.

"I'm taking a break" she snapped at the lady whom she'd found was named Bess. She pulled off the helmet and dropped it to the floor tiredly as she walked to the door jumping a little as Boris sauntered into the room.

"Cherrelle, you have been doing well in all your tests, I myself must applaud you you've perfected your martial technique, and are able to do the physical tests ahead of time, but one thing still evades you..." He trailed off; she knew what he was talking about. Cherrelle looked away angry at him.

"I know so drop it. You didn't come here to taunt my failures."

"Yes, a I was saying since you are lucky I will allow you to do the final test tomorrow." He smirked at her dumbstruck face.

"The final test?" she repeated raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, the final test. Scared?" he asked. She scowled

"In your dreams."

"Hehehehe- Good, because if your failure here weighs you down- I won't be there to punish you- not where you'd be."

"You'd kill me?"

"No. The test has no safety allowances, you lose or you pass. Your choice."

"If I fail than valuable resources will be spent, no?"

"No. If you fail than we have no use for you. Shadow Cyro will not accept failures. You're lucky he doesn't judge simulation battles. " Her eyes narrowed.

"If Kai defeated it than so will I."

"Kai? What happened to 'traitor'?" Boris sneered. Her hate for Kai was a good thing for Biovolt, but he frowned when he noticed the edge to her glare dissipate. "not developing a soft spot for old friends are we?" eh whispered icily through clenched teeth._ We **cannot** afford it! I must have misjudged her hate for the boy. If their friendship runs so deep that it's disrupting her work, something must then be done._

"Of course not! Don't be absurd. You really are dense, I thought I had proved our friendship was _over_!" she emphasized the use of over by throwing her arms out palms down, making the blades on her arms jerk a bit.

"Good."

"I'm taking a break. What time is it?" she snarled at him.

"12:00pm sharp, I expect you back in an hour. Remember training starts at 7:00am so don't be late, I won't tolerate fatigue in my students."

"Yessir." She said through clenched teeth suppressing the urge to punch his goggles into his head. Walking stiffly to the door she swung it open. Once she was out she ran to the High Terrace practically breaking the iron enforced oak doors off their hinges as she ran in her desperation for solitude. Now she could roam Biovolt freely she didn't have to hide to get up here but she still used the rope. Old and ratted; it still held amazingly. Slumping against the wall she did her best to blend in with the shadows brooding about the day.  
_The final test?! I'll kill myself! If Kai were here he'd help! I need my friend! _she mentaly sighed at how pitiful she was._  
I'm thinking like I did when I was on the streets. I can't seem to concentrate. I'm letting my feelings get in the way. It's been showing in my work. I need to think. _She was confused and at a loss, she didn't know what to feel- or when she did how she would deal with it.  
_It's the full moon tonight. I wonder if Kai can see it too? _She mused.

* * *

With Kai...

He turned down many alleyways and streets stopping at random intervals remembering the way to Biovolt. Picking up the pace, as he got closer, he began running. Reveling in the feeling of wind rush past his hair.  
_I need to go skydiving one of these days. It'll be easier than jumping off a building and the roar of wind is way louder. _He smirked as he ran. When he reached the outskirts of Biovolt he paused before walking up to the stone wall carefully dodging cameras' views as they passed by. He jumped up grabbing the edge with his fingers before hoisting the rest of his body over gracefully landing before dashing to hide behind a bush. He tried to spot all the cameras in the area, and he found seven though he was almost positive there were more. This would be tricky enough getting in without extra hidden camera;'s. It helped a little his scarf wasn't there it would be too much of a beacon to the computers. Carefully he dashed between trees and shrubs. Always just in the nick of time as the cameras moved from side to side. Trusting his instincts he unconsciously moved to a ledge that went around the whole building. He jumped onto that and from there onto a window sill and then to a drain pipe that led to one of the lower platforms of the building, Once he had pulled himself up and over the wall of the platform he ran to a door swinging it open her was confronted with stairs that led up or down. He chose up. The stairs spiraled as he went. They were very steep and he jumped two at a time, but he was barely winded when he reached the top. Kai ran across the platform he was now on and looked up at the straight concrete brick wall. The stairwell to that terrace/platform had a security camera in it so he and Cherrelle had risked the punishment once to leave a rope there. Worth every ear splitting yell in the lecture from Boris they got in return. Every full moon they would go up there and watch it. That dream had made him remember it. He looked the rope hanging down_._ He grabbed the rope and pulled; checking if it was secure. After he was sure, he began to pull himself up to the terrace. Climbing over the wall the sight found was exactly like in his dream except Cherrelle wasn't there. _Or is she?_ He saw something pass through the shadows, flitting forwards and stopping; getting closer. Suddenly he caught a flash of red.

"You can come out Cherrelle. I see you." He said coldly. She stepped out smirking but it turned cold in disgust when she spoke. Her voice spat venom.

"Why are you here. Looking for a way to get me back, Traitor? Caus' I have news for you: I'm not coming back."

"I came here because of a dream, _not_ because I thought you would be here." Kai answered convincing himself mostly. His voice just as cold as hers yet more civil and not like he was on the brink of attacking. "Why _are_ you here"

"That- I-is none of your business." She retorted fumbling a little in uncertainty, but did her best to hide it. _Think! Think! Why am I here? Why **am **I here?! Hmmm... Maybe he won't press it. He doesn't pose a threat- yet. If he gets annoying I can always go inside and he can't follow me there. Maybe I can use this to my advantage._ Suddenly she dropped her malicious attitude she sat down. Leaning her back to the door of the stairwell that they would have used had there not been a camera there (Confusing to write!) slowly she let her body relax again yet kept on guard. She closed her eyes and calmly thought back on he day.

"Sit down. Your too tall from here." She demended her eyes still closed but her ears straining to hear his movements. Kai was completely confused. He glared at her seeking an explanation, but her cool facade gave away nothing. _Her tricks are old if she trying to lull me into thinking we're still friends than she's even more dim-witted than I thought. Oh well I'm not in mood for a fight, mind as well enjoy it while it lasts, I could use this to get some information._

He sat down aside her as she shuffled away slightly to make room.

"What was your dream?" she asked calmly opening her eyes to look at the full moon, curious as to what provoked him to come here. Her eyes were so dead and calm they looked lifeless, yet deep broodings could be seen beyond it. He imitated her, looking to the moon.

"It was of one time when we came here."

"What happened?"

"Not much. At least I don't think so. It's the only time that I can remember, but I know we came here almost every full moon." He closed his eyes and folded his arms, focusing his other senses o the world round him.

"Hn."

What have you been doing?" He asked still distrustful of her motives.

"Training... a lot." she added at the end.

"I know. Have you been doing well?"

"Yes, I take the final test t-tomorrow." She said hesitating at the end, when deep pit of dread ate a whole through her stomache.

"......" he didn't answer._The Final test? So soon? She is much batter than I first expected. Her determination to conquer her weaknesses has driven her to attain impossible goals. _

"Are the Bladebreakers doing well?" she asked casually. Too casually for his liking, narrowing his eyes he questioned her.

"Is that why you're not acting like my enemy?" he countered with another question.

"Huh?" she pretended to look confused.

"Why are you acting as though we're just having a friendly chat? Because you want information on my team?" his voice was calm but dangerously severe.

"Kai," she sighed heavily, "I'm not biting your head off because I want a friend before I have to be an enemy. Tomorrow I'm taking the _Final_ test." She made up.

"You dare look to me for sympathy? The nerve of you astounds me."

"I know." she acted smug. Her first plan not working

"So for this hour or so, we can just be friends, and at the tournament we're the worst of enemies?" He asked, noting the flash of triumph in his eyes, confirming his suspicion

"You can even pretend I'm someone else, but I know you need a friend too." she egged on.

"I have friends: the bladebreakers."

"So, your still my enemy." Her face fell a bit.

"I can't believe I'm even having this conversation. You think after what you've done we can just go back to being friends? Even for a while? Heal the wounds so they can be torn twice as much at the tournament? You try and make me think I have a chance at being your friend an when we're at the tournament use it against me. I've used that trick many a time when I was at Biovolt so I've got news, which you should have known: I'm immune." He told her scornfully before getting up and walking away.

"You said you would never betray me. " She spoke grimly and in an undertone as he turned his back. "You said we would always be friends! I believed you! Who did you use that trick on Kai? Other so-called 'friends'! When you left I looked to Cyro. He promised he would always be there! He promised he would always take care of me, but he left too! Even my mother promised she would protect me from everything and always love me, but she gave me up to Boris! Why does everyone betray me!? Why!? What have I done! Was I that naïve? That gullible!? All of you betrayed me!!! Why!!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs now practically begging him for an answer to the question shredding her inside and ripping out her already sore and broken heart, but he couldn't answer. He knew she had been betrayed but this was not how she should have reacted. When he replied there was no pity or remorse in his voice just distaste at her weakness.

"So you betrayed us? Just to get back? You say I betrayed you, yet you've done just what I did, and you _still _accuse me. Cyro left you for a reason and instead of working to get him back find out what that reason was, you just move on to the next most powerful bitbeast like he was nothing. Your mother _**died**. _Cherrelle. Died _**giving you up** _to Boris, and yet now you willingly join him as if he was your father. You have no right to be pointing a blaming finger, Balkov."

"You don't understand."

"From what I've seen of your concept of _understanding _I don't want to." His voice was still frosted with ice and calm as a lake on calm weather, but inside he was burning with fire. Pain and anger fueling it into a raging inferno. She would pay dearly for her mistake- in more ways than one.

"Kai!"

"Goode-bye Cherry."

"KAI!!!"

He ignored her and just kept on walking... He would suffer. She would smother him in the tournament, That raging flame inside him would be distinguished to a sigle dying ember which she would gladly crush beneath her feet.

* * *

I made it really long just for you! So


	13. That Is My Promise

Oh my f-king god! I can't believe how long I've been away from !! I thought they might have logged my account off! I had to go to the tenth hell AGAIN!!!! (the boat) but we had like six people with us and we had to be there for a few days and I couldn't write anything. But I managed to get to an internet place every so often so I only say; SORRY!!! SORRY!!! SORRY!!! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cough hack) (die) (live again) (ahem) Yeah... so. To reveiwers!

Begin review 

Crimson: -looks at reviews- -Eyes bulge and pop out of head- -chokes- -dies- Wholly banana bread....

Kai: -picks up eyes shoves them back into sockets- It's not that great.

Crimson: -cries- So many reviews! -sob- I'm so happy! -Sniffle- A whole ten reviews!!! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much! And I haven't even been updateing that much! I barley ever have time! Thankyou! -Dries eyes- okay now. On with the reviews.

_review_

**Thanx Sleepy-zzz**: Yeah. They are, aren't they? But I kinda need to cuz' I needed to make it clear they hate each other for now, but they're battling against old feelings that they can't just shake off.

_review_

**thanks also to sapphire-sword**: you really think that? Awww. I feel so loved! and of course I'd use the suggestions you give me! XP It's your story as much as mine!

_review_

**s'more thankies go for MaxLover**: thanx! you'll remember my fanfic!!

_review_

**thank ya' lots'a loads Kohari**: -sticks tongue out too-XP yeah, I was just kidding, at least I know you read it. So. Thanks

_review_

**yet s'more thanks to Musei Kage**: Yeah, I love writing angst. Sappy stuff is what I do best call me a pine tree! heehee and some freaky stalker. Okay... actually! That gives some ideas! Thanx! I have a vague idea of what the sequel might be... okay, I'll think about it! thankies for the idea! Remember! It's your story as much as mine!

_review_

**thank you bitter.sweet.31: **I'm not authorized to give that information. You'll have to read and see!

**Wild Stallion**: Somebody loves my story! as for whether they'll be friends- Just read and see!

**Thankies vrae muchos Miss Wright**: It depends if you want romance. I've got the last chapter written in two different ways for romance or just friends. Both are dripping sap.!!

* * *

The next day...

"Ohhhhhh, when will he torture end?" groaned Tyson, as usual, complaining about the new training schedule.

"Stop your bellyaching Tyson, you don't see me, or anyone else for that matter, whining as much as you do about it, and I work twice as hard as you during training. Be thankful I'm even trying to help you worthless cases. You have no clue as to what your up against so before you run your mouth off, consider the consequences. I might just reconsider it, and take the competition by myself." Kai said in his usual dark tone. Rei frowned.

"You say that, but you're the only one who does have a clue, so shine some light in our direction. What or who are we up against that's so tough? You can't seriously expect us to train for something we don't know about." Rei said just exasperated with their captain for being so mysterious.

"That's exactly what I plan to do." Kai replied. "You have twenty minutes before we start again so spend them well. I'm off to get some real training done." He sneered walking off; his scarf fluttering in the tailwind he made with long strides. Rei had always marveled how he didn't step on it. Tyson, fed up with Kai's condescending ways, stuck his tongue out at the retreating back.

"I can still see you Tyson."

* * *

With Kai...

Kai was nearing Biovolt territory, the Beyblade Park he used to spend most of his time at when he was little. A few other kids were there either lounging on the benches set up around the place or practicing on cheap bowls from home. Almost half were crowded around the beydish set up in the middle used as the dish for the champions of the park. Old memories of himself standing there washed over Kai. Some kid was in his boasting about being the best in the world and Kai made out. He looked around for something he could use as a course deciding his dexterity needed work and found some plywood sitting around with quick jabs he set them in the ground. He thought about his team and if he should even continue to be captain. He had been captain of the demolition boys and they had suited him just fine. This new team was nothing like it. They didn't follow orders, they always questioned what advice he gave them, they had no respect, they were nosy and couldn't stay out of his business. _Why can't they just do what I tell them? It might turn out it the end if all goes well, but if they never follow directions then it will be disaster. _The frustrated boy launched his blade and it weaved through the boards he had set up with ease before demolishing them._ I don't think even I could defeat her with a dark bitbeast. I didn't even know they'd made another one. _He set to the task of picking of the splinters and throwing them to they side. He picked up the bigger chunks and stabbed them into the ground making the course more difficult. He launched the blue and red blade watching as it nicked the corners. _How many more will they make? How many more bitbeasts will be stolen? _He redid the course- less mistakes, but still not good enough. The third time he did it perfectly.

"Hey you! Blue boy!" He heard someone shout. Turning his head he saw a guy walking up to him four girls walking beside, practically hanging off him, giggling and flirting. 'Blue Boy' raised a blue eyebrow in response.

"What? Choo too good for words or somthin'?" he taunted arrogantly. "I challenge you to a match!"

"Yeah, He challenges you!" the girls chorused together batting they're eyelashes at the guy.

"I don't waist my turn on amateurs like you." Kai replied annoyed at this over confident jerk disturbing his thoughts.

"Amateur! The only amateur I see here is you!" He yelled his temper snapping.

"Yeah you!" the girls chorused.

"I think you're just scared!"

"Yeah, scared!" they were getting more annoying by the second. Kai stepped up to the dish

"I accept your challenge but I suggest you just give up now." Kai said as the other boy stepped up. He was wearing ripped jeans and a black shirt with one sleeve torn off.

"Never."

"Then be prepared to be humiliated."

"Three... two... one... Let it Riiiiiiiiiiip!!!" The guy yelled as they both launched their blades.

They circled once and Kai was impatient without even calling out Dranzer the boys blade went flying the pieces shattering as it went.

"Hey! He's good!" a girl called out.

"You can beat him Georgey!" cried another. Apparently not noticing what had happened.

"The battle's over 'Georgey'" Kai emphasized 'Georgey' sarcastically. "Let it be a lesson to you." He scorned, and stalked off arms crossed and a smirk planted on his face, leaving the boy to pick up the scattered remains of his blade.

"How could I lose like that?" Kai heard the boy whisper.

_Served him right. He should be thankful. I don't give out free lessons. He shouldn't be so cocky.- What time is it?_ Kai looked at the clock tower he was now beside. He mentally sighed. _Better get back to the blade breakers. I came out to train and I ended up spending my time on a loser. Wasn't even a challenge. No matter. the tournaments up in two days and unless we come up with some miracle upgrade we're as good as we're ever going to be. They've improved though. I'm proud, to say the least. I bet they could almost beat Cherrelle if they joined forces, but I'm the only one who'll ever beat Cherrelle in one on one combat. I just hope my emotions won't get in the way of my victory. Why am I like this!? She might have been a friend once but I **know** that's over. Our trust in each other is too broken to be repaired if I ever even wanted to... So why do I feel like this? Friendship... I've got more friends than I could ever want. So why do I feel like I'm in her dept? Nostalgia. That's it. 'The harder, happier times.' The Irony. It's like some sick, twisted soap opera._

_Great, I'm referring to my life as a soap opera._

Kai sighed as he turned into a back alley getting used the fleeting images dancing I his mind every time he turned a corner, passed a door or saw something familiar. He should have his notebook attached to him at the rate.

_I can't think straight anymore. There are so many memories everywhere I go. It's like walking through a virtual jigsaw puzzle. Next time I go out, I'm brining my notebook. _He resolved. Finally he turned to the hotel, noticing he was twenty minutes late. _Tyson's going to love this. _He mentally sighed.

He seemed to be doing a lot of that.

* * *

With Cherrelle...

"I am the Bit Bandit, The Ultimate Thief, Ruler of the Streets, Breaker of dreams. Only those powerful enough to wield a bitbeast are worthy of my challenge." She said aloud to herself. Another pulse of red answered her.  
Lying back on her thin mattress, an even thinner blanket at the foot of her grubby cot, she was tired and hurt but proud beyond her smirk. One knee bent and her leg bent over that. She Idly twriled one of the blades from her arm gaurds in the fingers of her left hand. It blade reflecting the red pulses.  
In her other hand she held a black blade with an even blacker, shining edge, the metal as sharp as obsidian but ten times stronger. The bitchip pulsed with sinister power. Illuminating the otherwise lightless room with an evil red haze. Making shadows dance along the stone-brick walls, the crude wooden desk, and the iron enforced wooden door. The only things in the small room.

There would be no sleep. Not tonight. Not the niht she had sliced through the ranks of Biovolt's goons like melted butter. Not the night she had proven she was the best. Not the night before she would prove she was better. Not the night when she had taken the Shadow Beast. Not the night she would betray the betrayers. Wincing she rubbed her ribcage. A cruel gash in the side reminding her of a missed shot that had backfired painfully. It was healing with every pulse of energy though. By the end of the night, there wouldn't even be a scar.  
  
Such was the power of this magnificent prize.

Tomorrow was the tournament, and she would win it. She would take the beasts from their owners blades and revel in the gaze their broken faces fed her. She would win.

"A promise for a promise Kai."she sneered as if the slate haired boy was there. "Where the others failed I will prevail. I will break you."

"**That** is my promise."

* * *

Okay short I know I'm really sorry I'm already starting the next chapter. If your wondering written about six thousand words today cuz' I've near completed the last chapter in two different ways. If you want it romance or friendship tell me. In my view the romance chapter is way more angsty and descriptive but as I say. It's your story as much as mine! I need to know!

**_ROMANCE OR FRIENSHIP!!!?_**

It's your choice. Review


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

Hies! I am very sorry for not updateing but I just want to say that I need some characters for my team in the tournament. If you would be so kind as to let me use your characters I would be eternally grateful! They won't get a humongous part in the story but they will get a part. I have started the next chapter but like I said I need some characters or at least some names for teams that aren't corny and overused, something original! I suck at names. Well I gtg, byes! Remember! It's your story as much as mine! heehee

Luvz ya's

Crimson

Insane and luvin' it all!


	15. ANOTHOR AUTHORS NOTE

Hi! sorry for the long wait and I know you'll hate me but I have to put a promise for a promise on hiatus because school's abitch and I have ZERO TIME! Sorry I know you hate me ! Please don't come and squash all my fruits and give them to your alien cows

Luvz ya's  
Crimson

Beware tha calico cat next door, It's plotting to kill you in yuor sleep


End file.
